A Turn
by Bir00
Summary: Life's full of expectations and surprises. But what happens when one of the gleeks turns into a wrong turn? Would he make it right, or go back? Fluffy warning. LOL!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Yes, I am Ryan Murphy. LOL, JOKE! :D**_

_**Author's Note: This is a very short prologue for my first fanfiction, so please be kind. LOL! So for my first chapter, I decided to work with Puck. But I still don't know whom to pair him with. So watch out for the next chapter! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

PUCK. Everybody in high school is scared of that name. (Well, except the jocks cause Puck is on their side.) But during elementary days, no one knew Puck. They knew Noah Puckerman.

Noah was just new in Lima, Ohio. He kept transferring to a different city every a month or two because of his "Rockstar" dad's gigs. So it's safe to say that Noah doesn't have any permanent friends then.

His first Lima friend however was Finn. He sat beside him during the bus ride going to school. Noah caught Finn air drumming with two unsharpened pencils.

"You know those are meant for writing, right?" Noah said, while pointing at the pencils.

"Oh, yeah. They're just the closest thing I could get as drumsticks." Finn replied, while smiling awkwardly.

Noah's first day in William McKinley Elementary School was pleasingly well. He was classmates with Finn, who showed him around the school. Finn introduced to Noah his playmates, Matt, Mike, Santana and Brittany. After the introduction, they started playing with Mike's dinosaur figures. They were roaring and having a great time, until someone kicked their toys and stomping them against the ground.

"What's your problem, Dave?" Finn shouted. His face was flushed with the color of anger.

"I don't need any problem to do this to you… Or even to the new kid." The bigger 5th grader told Finn, and then glared to Noah. He crushed the figures one last time and walked away. Mike started tearing up, but Matt and the others calmed him down.

"Who was that?" Noah asked.

"Dave Karofsky. Someday, he'll meet his match." Finn whispered.

* * *

"You know how to make that Dave kid away from you and from your friends?" Mr. Puckerman said while chugging down his 7th beer of the night.

"What?"

"Show him who the boss is! You gotta fight, Noah. I don't have a wimpy son."

Noah just laughed, and finished his meal. After cleaning up the dishes, because his mom was at over-time, he went straight to bed. He was actually excited to go to school. He was looking forward to play with his friends. Somewhat, Noah wishes he could have them as permanent friends. _No. I want them as my true friends_, he thought to himself as he dozed off.

* * *

**_A review wouldn't hurt, right? :D_**


	2. I : Assignment

_**Disclaimer: Yes, I am Ian Brennan... LOL, JOKE. XD**_

**_

* * *

_**

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE: FRIDAY**

**CHAPTER 1: ASSIGNMENT**

The Puckerman family never went away from Lima, Ohio. It was probably because they were bankrupt due to the rockstar-turned-alcoholic member of the family. However, the family was still coping up because of Mrs. Puckerman's two jobs and her son's pool cleaning business.

The alarm went off at Puck's room. For the last five years, he was known as Puck, who stood up to Dave Karofsky… Then turned into a bigger bully and has Dave behind him doing mischievous things… Then turned into a freak for joining the glee club. Puck extended his arm to turn off the alarm. It was Friday. Last day of the week, but instead of partying, Mr. Schuester decided to have rehearsals until seven because of their lack of energy during past days. Puck hates staying at school just to rehearse. But Glee is the only thing he got now. The football team never won anything except that one game and the basketball team never really worked out. When you think about it, it sucks. Freshmen year, you're on top of the pyramid. Then sophomore, he was at the bottom of the caste system. It sucks. He never felt like this since five years ago.

He got up to the bathroom to clean up for school, and then he puts on a pants and a shirt. He just walks going to school with his music player on. It gives him time to think about his mom, girls, school, girls, glee, and girls. Just as he was passing by the school's parking lot, someone blocked his way.

"Morning, Puckerman." It was Karofsky, with his new partner-in-crime, Azimio. Puck looked at his former sidekick.

"What now, Karofsky?" Noah was tired of Karofsky's game. It was dumpster in the morning, slushies during school. It's always the same cycle.

"Oh I think you know." Karofsky smiled stupidly. He turned him and grabbed his body. Azimio grabbed his legs. They walk beside the dumpster and threw him. The two jocks laughed and high-fived before leaving. Noah clambered out of the dumpster, and tried cleaning himself.

"Now you know what it feels like being thrown in the dumpster."

Puck looked up and saw Kurt just passed him by.

* * *

Puck opened his locker to get his books for his last two classes. Just as he closed his locker, a slushie facial came to meet him.

_No surprise there_, Puck thought. The bell rang.

_Great, now I'm late._ The former jock walked at the comfort room, while the icy treat dripped. He went to the CR nearest to Principal Figgins' office, to avoid some jocks who are hanging out at the other CRs. He walked into the CR and saw Kurt, fixing his hair. Kurt just ignored him, or he hasn't seen Puck yet. Puck walked at the nearest sink to get the sticky drink out of his eyes and head. Silence.

_Definitely ignoring me._ The ex-jock thought. He faced the mirror to look at his shirt, but didn't make any eye contact to Kurt. His shirt was all sticky, and it smells grape. He went to his bag and grabbed his extra shirt. He was about to take his shirt off when he caught Kurt looking at what he was doing.

"Do you mind?" Puck asked irritatingly.

"No, actually I don't." Kurt replied, still watching Puck.

Puck let out a sigh, turned around and walked in a cubicle to change his shirt. When he went out, the fashionista was applying lip gloss now. He grabbed his bag and was about to walk out. But then he remembered something that happened earlier. He turned around to face Kurt.

"Hey Hummel," Puck said. Kurt didn't answer. "I'm sorry I dumped you in the dumpster."

Kurt stopped at what he was doing and looked at Puck's sincere face. Puck smiled a little, and then walked out of the CR towards class.

* * *

Everyone was tired. They have been rehearsing their number for Sectionals for about ten times now. And it was still 6:15pm. All of them were sure that everybody already gets the idea of the dance but still, at the end, someone will go screw it up.

"Okay guys, take five." Mr. Schue said, seeing that almost three gleeks were tripping with their own feet. Everyone gone off into their own business, some are gossiping, some are laughing around, some just sat on the chairs just to rest for a while. Puck was one of those who sat. He always prefer to sit behind, while strumming a guitar.

"Mercedes, something weird happened during our break awhile ago." Kurt said. Then he confessed the other gleek his encounter with Puck at the CR.

"He said sorry? Are you sure he's sincere?" Kurt nodded. "Wow, that's not like Puck." Mercedes added.

"Okay guys, grab a seat." Mr. Schue was back from his office. He's now holding two different colored bowler hats with paper inside. Everyone was wondering what's in the hat while they took a seat. Brittany was whispering something to Santana about ducks again.

"I decided to cut the rehearsals short, so we can go home early." Everybody clapped in relief. "But, I'm giving you guys an assignment for the whole semester." Everybody groaned in disapproval.

"C'mon guys, this would be fun." Mr. Schue laughed. "Now I know there's been a lot of complains that Rachel and Finn always get the solos." Rachel smiled confidently, but she felt a lot of dagger eyes from behind her. "So here's my solution. Every day starting next week, one or two of you guys would be doing a solo or a duet, depending on this blue hat. The song doesn't have to be connected with your feelings or something. Just find a song that will showcase your repertoire." Mr. Schue said.

"Now, a name or two would be drawn from the red hat, depending on what I pulled out here." The Spanish teacher lifted the blue hat. "Get it?" Everybody nodded excitedly. It seems that the idea of watching someone perform, as long as it's not Rachel, cheered everyone up.

"Let's get it started then!" Mr. Schue placed his hand in the blue hat to retrieve a paper. "The performance on Monday would beeee… A duet! And it is between…" Mr. Schue got two pieces of paper from the red hat. "Finn and Kurt!" The bigger gleek was stunned, and didn't know what to say. While the former kicker of the football team smiled widely while eyes were glimmering towards Finn.

Mr. Schue grabbed the bowler hats and started packing the sheet music spread across the piano. "Alright guys, have a fun weekend!" Then Mr. Schue left.

Everyone started packing their bags to get home, whispering about Mr. Schue's new assignment and what to expect on Monday.

"I bet it's going to be creepy." Rachel gagged.

"Well I think it's gonna be awesome." Mercedes snapped back.

Instead of joining the conversation, Kurt went up to Finn. "So, when can we practice? We can do it in my house." He beamed at the jock.

"Actually, I can't practice over the weekend, Kurt. Sorry, I have to go somewhere with my mom." Finn looked at Kurt. The smaller kid was disappointed, but just nodded and looked down. "But tell you what, I'll let you choose the song, and let's practice on Monday before glee start. Okay?" Finn asked with a smile, hoping to cheer Kurt up.

_How can someone resist that smile?_ Kurt thought. "Okay. I'll just text you the song so you can listen to it over the weekend." Finn nodded. The bigger gleek shoved his bag over his shoulder and walked away while waving to Kurt.

* * *

Kurt was now walking down the hall towards the parking lot where his car is. It was raining hard, so he pulled his umbrella out of his bag and opened it. Just as he was about to walk to his car, he noticed Puck who was sitting at the railing in the waiting shed. He walked towards him.

"The bus arrives at around 11pm and barely stops here during those times." Kurt said. He saw Puck's shoulder jumped hearing his voice.

"I know. I was waiting for the rain to stop." Puck replied coolly.

Kurt looked at the time. It was now almost 7:10pm, and the rain is still pouring hard. He turned and walked towards his car. Puck just watched him as he saw the smaller boy backing up the car, and driving it in front of the waiting shed. Kurt rolled the window down.

"Get in!" Puck just stared at him with his one eyebrow up.

"Do you want to go home or not?" Kurt hissed.

Puck just sat there for a few more seconds thinking. He then got up and dashed to the passenger's seat.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, I decided to go with Puck/Kurt. XD I don't know why but I always end up having a bigger interest in non-canon pairings than those canon pairings when I watch TV shows. LOL. Anyway, please review. :D**_


	3. II : Music

**_Disclaimer: Yes, I am Brad Falchuk... LOL, JK XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE: FRIDAY NIGHT TO SATURDAY**

**CHAPTER 2: MUSIC**

Wicked soundtrack was blasting through Kurt's car stereos, specifically the song Defying Gravity. Puck was shifting uneasily in his seat, high notes makes him uncomfortable.

"Will you stop it?" Kurt was rubbing his temple while his other hand is holding the steering wheel. Puck immediately stopped. Defying Gravity ended, and the song Popular was now playing.

"So you like Broadways, huh?" Puck needed to talk to drown the high notes with his voice.

"Yes, love them." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, my sister does too." Puck said rather loudly.

"You have a sister?" Kurt asked. It was obvious that he was shocked. He never knew Puck has a sister or a sibling even.

"She's four." Puck said awkwardly. He never talked about his sister because, well, they never asked him about her. "Wait, you can drop me here." They were at an intersection.

"Are you sure? I can easily drive by your house." He was turning the steering wheel.

"Our house is just a few blocks away from here. I can run the distance. Thanks though." Puck immediately opened the door and dashed out as if he was on the football field trying to catch Finn's throw.

_You're welcome_. Kurt thought while watching Puck run until he turned to his house. Kurt then finally drove home.

* * *

"Do you have a song already?" Mercedes asked Kurt while their arms are linked together. Since Finn can't practice today, he decided to go shopping with Mercedes. Shopping is therapeutic with them. It helps them release their stress.

"I have no song yet. I'm actually having a hard time finding a song that's suitable for my voice and Finn's. Do you mind if we pass by the music store so I can look up some songs?" Kurt asked while pointing at the music store.

"Go ahead! I need to pick something up for my mom. I'll meet you in a few minutes." Mercedes was now scurrying towards the drug store.

"Okay, but be quick! I need to make dinner for my dad!" Kurt shouted while he was walking towards the music store.

He was at the oldies section in the music store. He was actually searching for an old Journey album so he could find atleast a song appropriate for Finn's voice. But then, someone along the demo section caught his attention. It was Puck. The taller ex-football player was looking down at the back of the CD while listening to it. Kurt silently tiptoed behind Puck, and peeked at the CD. It was the Wicked Soundtrack. It was the same CD playing at Kurt's car last night. Noah Puckerman was listening to Broadway music. Distracted by this idea, the smaller kid didn't notice that Puck already took the headphones off, and then turned around.

"What the—" Puck was startled to see Kurt behind him. He automatically hid the CD behind him.

"Oh sorry!" Kurt mumbled. He was too close at the jock. So close that if the jock didn't notice that he was there, he would've bumped into the jock's sculpted chest. He stepped back a little. "So, listening to Broadway now, huh?" Kurt smirked.

Puck dropped his hand at his side. _There's no point in hiding it._ "Like what I said, my sister loves Broadway."

"Hey Kurt! Let's go! Oh, hi there Puck. What are you doing here?" Mercedes walked up to them.

The taller kid, again, hid the CD. "Oh, uhmmm." Puck was looking around nervously. His roaming eyes landed on Kurt, then immediately went back to Mercedes. "I was helping Kurt find a song for their duet, right?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, but nodded.

"Oh yeah? Well, tell me what you got then." Mercedes asked him with a little attitude in her voice.

Puck thought for a minute, he then saw a CD album titled "Once". He replied in a matter-of-factly voice. "'Falling Slowly' by Glen Hansard, in the movie 'Once'. Finn can totally reach the low notes while Kurt's range can easily hit the high notes."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, then back at Puck. They smiled at him. "Not bad, white boy." Mercedes said.

*_BEEP BEEP_*

Kurt unlocked his iPhone and read the text. "Mercedes, we have to go, my dad's looking for me. Thanks Puck!" He linked his arms together with Mercedes'. He and Mercedes then waved goodbye to Puck.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I don't know why, but the less communication between them, the more I get giddier. Is it just me? LOL. XD Anyway, I will be putting up a song in the next chapter, Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard. I think the song will fit Kurt's voice and Finn's, so yeah. Please review. Thanks! :D_**


	4. III : Help

_**Disclaimer: How I wish I own Glee. XD**_

_**Story Notes: All **italicized **words which has these bracket "[ ]" before them are text messages. The letters inside the brackets represents the character whom the text are from. While **_underlined **_words which has the same brackets are the lyrics of the song. The letter inside the brackets represents the character singing._**

_**

* * *

**_

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE: SUNDAY**

**CHAPTER 3: HELP**

The ex-kicker of the football team was still eating his pancakes at the dining room. His dad just finished breakfast and went to their garage to work on someone's car. Though Kurt's in the dining room eating, he's also on his laptop, trying to find a music sheet for the song suggested by Puck yesterday at the mall. After a few hours, Kurt can't find one online. Finally, he decided to get some help in doing the sheet music. He first texted Mercedes.

_[M] Sori Kurt, cnt. Church d whle day, sori!_

Kurt sighed after reading Mercedes' texts. He started thinking on whom to text for help. He was browsing his contacts on his iPhone. _Well, I can't text Finn, and I don't want Rachel. Quin has an appointment. Britt and Santana are busy doing Cheerios stuff. Artie and Tina are on a date._ He flicked his fingers upward to browse more, when suddenly his fingers landed on Puck's name. Kurt shrugged, and started typing.

_[K] Hey, can you help me?_

_[P] ? Abt wht?_

_[K] I need help in making the sheet music for the song you suggested yesterday. Can you come over?_

Kurt knew he was asking for too much help when he asked the former jock to come over on a Sunday. But he figured Puck owes him a lot after nailing their lawn furniture on their roof. Kurt pressed 'Send'. There was a long wait for Puck's reply. _Probably debating if he should go._ The fashionista thought. Finally, his iPhone beeped.

_[P] Cn I bring my guitar?_

_[K] Ok._

_

* * *

_

It was around 3pm when Puck finally decided to show up. He took their family car and drove up to the Hummel's house. As he hopped out after getting his guitar and locked his car, he saw Mr. Hummel looked at him from their garage. He held his guitar more firmly, then started walking at the front door.

"Who're you?" Burt was wiping his hands with cloth.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, sir. I'm a friend of your son. Kurt asked me to come over to help him in a song." He extends his hand to shake hand with the older man. Mr. Hummel shook it.

"Oh, all right. He's downstairs in his room." Mr. Hummel opened the door widely to let the teenager in. The interior of their house was manly. It was as if there was no woman living there. _Well, technically, Kurt's not a girl. _Puck thought. Burt pointed Puck where Kurt's room is. He then thanked Mr. Hummel. He walked straight to Kurt's room and knocked at the door.

Kurt opened it, with a distraught face. "You should've texted me what time you're planning to come."

"You didn't ask me." Puck said back. As he entered Kurt's room, it was as if he was in the different house. The room was themed as minimalist black and white room. It was very sophisticated compared at, probably, the whole house. Puck just stood at the door, still in awe

"Are you coming in or what?" Kurt was opening the door to let Puck in. The taller kid walked inside the room. The walls were white, and the furniture around was white. A few of the items are black. Kurt sat at the white sofa where he sat before, while Puck plopped himself at a white chair. He then grabbed his guitars.

* * *

They started working on the song. They were almost through, and it sounds great. Puck was working on the arrangement of the song while Kurt was fixing the pitch of each voice. Kurt can't help but notice Puck's way of playing his guitar. It's like, hypnotizing. _Puck's pretty hot when he plays the guitar._ Puck started singing Finn's part. _And when he sings_. Kurt sat up after, he then shook his head to shake the idea away.

"How come you never told us about your sister?" Kurt asked to stop Puck hypnotizing him.

"Cause nobody asks me about my family." Puck looked up from his guitar. He was still strumming his guitar, but this time, with random chords.

"Why do you need someone to always initiate the subject then?" Kurt pressed on.

"It's because I don't like talking about them." Puck stopped playing now. "My family's f***ed up. And everytime I talk about them, it just makes me realize that what an f***ed up person I am." He was now looking down at the music sheet. "I think this is done, the song just kinda repeats itself at the end."

Kurt stared at him. He had no idea that Puck's feelings towards his family and himself were strong. There so many questions filling in Kurt's mind right now, but decided to not to go on. He gets the music sheet from Puck's hands. "Well then, why don't we try it? You sing Finn's part." He said to break the mood. He stood in front of Puck.

Puck didn't have much choice. He also wants the mood of the room to change, so he started strumming the chords while looking back at forth to Kurt, from the sheet music.

[P] I don't know you

Kurt was looking directly to Puck. One thing he learned from watching American Idol was to always connect with the audience. Since Puck was the only person there, he was trying to connect with him.

[K] But I want you

Right after the smaller boy sang that line, Puck's eyes shot up from the music sheet to meet Kurt's eyes. Though Kurt was sensing a little awkwardness in the air, Puck was still strumming the guitar to continue. Their eyes still in contact with each other.

[PK] All the more for that

[P] Words fall through me

[K] And always fool me

[PK] And I can't react

Faces were still emotionless, but they just kept staring at each other's eyes. It was the first time Puck didn't cringe at Kurt's voice hitting those notes. Now, with the sound of his guitar, Kurt sounds like an angel.

[K] And games that never amount

[P] To more than they're meant

[PK] Will play themselves out

[PK] Take this sinking boat

[PK] And point it home

[PK] We've still got time

Kurt started smiling as they were nearing the climax. Puck was doing an amazing job singing, that Kurt wished that Puck would be singing with him instead of Finn tomorrow.

[PK] Raise your hopeful voice

[PK] You have a choice

[PK] You'll make it now

[P] Take this sinking boat ([K] I don't know you)

[K] But I want you ([P] And point it home)

The climax of the song ended, both were smiling at each other, still locked at their stares.

[PK] We've still got time

[PK] Falling slowly sing your melody

[PK] I'll sing along

Puck strummed the last chord while retaining the last note. He was still looking at Kurt, and Kurt was looking back. Their smiles on their faces started fading.

"I have to go." Puck immediately stood up and walked towards the door.

Kurt was left standing at the same place where he was singing. He didn't move for a few seconds. He then decided to sat up on his bed. He got a pillow, and burrowed himself to it.

"I can't have feelings for Puck." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is the first time I put up a song in my story, so I hope you like it. :D A review would mean a lot to me, thanks! XD**_

_**Song: Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard**_

_**Arrangement: I used the arrangement used in American Idol (that's why AI was almost part of the story, LOL). The arrangement was sung by Lee DeWyze and Crystal Bowersox. You guys should watch or listen to their arrangement so you could imagine Puck and Kurt singing better. XD**_


	5. IV : Anxious

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. XD_**

**_Author's Note: I should have warned you before about this, so I'm warning you right now... MY ENGLISH IS NOT PERFECT. Yes, I know I should get a Beta and all, but I want a Beta who can read it from my laptop and edits it right away. So far, I have myself and a friend do it, but apparently it's not enough. So I'm trying my best to search for the one here. XD So please bear with me. Atleast I get the spellings right, right? LOL! And another thing, this is my first fanfiction, so expect some cliché parts. With that... *edits the summary*. LOL! I'm trying my best to rack my brains for some new interesting plot twist or something. So yeah, that's all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE: MONDAY**

**CHAPTER 4: ANXIOUS**

Puck was driving his car to school. He was gripping the steering wheel a little too tight while the radio was on. Dark circles were visible under his eyes, and he kept yawning. The ex-jock didn't sleep well last night. Heck, he didn't even bother close his eyes because he kept seeing Kurt staring at him with those green eyes. _Why the f*ck did I agree on helping him with a love song?_ He thought. _What was I thinking suggesting that song to him_? Taylor Swift's song, Love Story, started playing through the radio. Puck turned the radio off after the first verse passed. _Right, it was a love song. Love songs make your heart beat faster. Songs make you feel nervous. Wait, do songs make you go crazy at night? _He questioned himself. He was now backing up his car. He turned the engine off and hopped out of the car.

"It's the song, not Kurt." Puck said to himself.

"Oh man, don't tell me you're in love with that gay." There was an emphasis on Azimio's last word. Karofsky laughed.

'Sh*t' was the first word popped out in Puck's mind, but he stayed calm. He turned around to face the duo. "Shut up, Azimio."

Azimio stopped smiling and shoved Puck at his car. "So you're answering now, huh?" He was holding Puck's shirt, his other fist was ready to punch the former player. Puck was able to get hold of Azimio's football jacket, and was also ready to punch his ex-teammate. Karofsky tapped Azimio's shoulder and gave him a look. Azimio nodded, he let go of Puck's shirt and carried him towards the dumpster. The two jocks heaved Puck into the dumpster.

"Dude, Puck deserves a lot better than a punch. He deserves the dumpster cause that's where he belongs, with the trash." Karofsky tried explaining to Azimio. The pale-skinned jock looked at Puck when he said the last word. Then they both walked to class.

Puck stayed inside the dumpster for awhile to think things through. Then, like the usual, he scrambled out of the dumpster and walked to his class.

* * *

It was the fourth period of the class. Kurt was showing the sheet music to Brad so he can follow later on during glee rehearsals.

"Sorry I'm late. Bio test." Finn stumbled in the room. He dropped his bag and books and went by the piano. "You did all of these?" Finn looked at the papers spread through the piano.

"No, Puc—, I mean, someone helped me during the weekend." Kurt smiled to Finn.

Finn got his sheet music, and signaled Brad to start. Then Finn started singing. Then Kurt started singing. Then both of them are singing. As the last note resonated around the choir room, Kurt thought, _it sounded better when I sang with him_. The ex-kicker sighed and forced himself to a wide smile to his partner, as if he was in awe of how perfect the song is. Brad was smiling at both of them, and was clapping.

"That was amazing!" Finn beamed at Kurt. "Let's do it again!"

They did the song about several times until the bell rang, signaling the fifth period just ended. "I have to go, I have History next. This is a great song Kurt. I think the duet would be a ten to Mr. Schue, but an eight to Rachel." Finn joked to Kurt as he was throwing his bag on his shoulder.

Kurt chuckled and watched Finn walked out of the choir room. _I bet it would be a hundred with Puck_. The green-eyed boy thought as he was fixing his stuff for his next class.

* * *

It was glee rehearsals already. Some were singing and showing off their new dance moves, while everybody else were watching them and laughing. Puck usually sat behind everyone, smirking at his phone while sexting some random Cheerio. But now, he was just squirming in his seat, he felt nervous. He kept drying his sweaty palms on his jeans. _Why am I so f*cking anxious? I'm not even the one singing with Kurt._

Kurt kept glancing at him. He can tell that Puck was uneasy in his seat. He wanted to talk to the bigger kid, but now is not the right time, atleast not before a duet number with his long-time crush. _Wait, do I still like Finn? _Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, and went back to his sheet music. Gleeks started to sit on their usually places when Mr. Schue arrived.

"Okay, guys, are you ready for our first duet? Alright! Kurt and Finn, the floor is yours." He grabbed a chair and sat.

Just as they practiced earlier, Brad started with the piano, Kurt and Finn started singing. Everything was perfect, but Kurt really felt something was missing at the song. Puck was staring at the floor, obviously pretending to stare blankly ahead. But he's not as good as Brittany does it. The kid was having a hard time staring at an empty space. Whenever Kurt started singing his part, he always has the urge to look at him. _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._ Puck kept repeating to himself like a mantra. _Alright, just once._ Puck looked up just as when Kurt sang the climax part, the smaller boy was already gazing on him. Their eyes met, again fixated at each other. For the second time, Kurt felt the song complete.

Since everyone was so impressed with Finn's voice, they didn't notice what was happening to Puck and Kurt. Well, except Brittany, whose eyes and mind usually wonders around the room. She noticed the connection between the two boys, and just observed them.

* * *

Glee just ended, everyone was hyped up from the start after hearing Finn and Kurt's duet. They were babbling on about who would get picked tomorrow for the next performance while leaving the choir room. Puck went straight to his locker to get some stuff. He was putting some books in his bag when Brittany went to him.

"I know something you don't know." Brittany smiled to Puck. The ex-jock raised his eyebrows to her, and continued on what he was doing.

Brittany pouts, "Don't you wanna know?"

Puck sighed heavily a response, "What is it, Britt?"

"You're gay for Kurt!"

_*BAAM!*_

"F*CK!" Puck's middle finger started bleeding. He slammed his locker shut while his fingers were there. He held his fingers and started hopping because of the pain. Brittany just stood there, still smiling.

"Damn it." Puck sucked his bleeding fingers. "Don't you have any training today?" Puck said impatiently.

"Oh, so you're not denying it?" Brittany wondered.

Puck was too distracted at his bleeding finger that he hadn't process what Brittany said. "I'm not ga—"

"Too late! And you should really get a band-aid for that." Brittany began prancing towards the field. Puck was left in the middle of the hallway, eyebrows still furrowed.

* * *

_**Author's Note (for the second time): Please review! :D I don't care if it's a negative comment or what, any review would help me a lot! XD**_


	6. V : Thank You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. XD**_

_**Author's Note: I am not good in English, sorryyyy. :P**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE: WEDNESDAY**

**CHAPTER 5: THANK YOU**

Puck was now having his daily nap in the nurse's office. Even though he didn't sleep well again last night, he kept on tossing and turning on the bed. He was restless after what Brittany said to him. _I'm gay for Kurt._ Puck was now staring at the ceiling. _Damn it! Wait, if Brittany knows, then everybody knows? _He sat straight up. Puck recalled what happened yesterday. _Yesterday was… the same. Got thrown in the dumpster, got a slushie. Except for the smirking Brittany, everything else was the same._ He lay back again on the bed.

"Mr. Puckerman?" The nurse called. Puck turned his head towards the nurse. "Oh, good you're awake. Ms. Pillsbury wants to talk to you after this period ends."

"Oh, okay." Puck agreed. The nurse went back to her table. Puck wondered what Ms. Pillsbury wants to talk about with him. Then he sat straight up again, _Brittany didn't_, _did she?_

_

* * *

_

The period just ended, and Puck was now leaving the nurse's office. It was glee rehearsals now, so he went towards the choir room. He was hoping he could get away with the appointment.

"Hey Puck, feeling a lot better?" Mr. Schue walked beside him.

"What? Oh, oh yeah."

"By the way, you're excused from today's rehearsals. Ms. Pillsbury wants to see you in her office." He heard his student groaned. "Look Puck, Ms. Pillsbury is only trying to help you." _Wait, does he know too?_ The ex-jock thought. Mr. Schue just went on. "You can talk to her about anything, especially problems you can't talk about with anyone else." The Spanish teacher was now looking at him directly.

"Alright alright. Say goodluck to Matt on his solo for me." Puck responded. Mr. Schue just smiled and went on his way.

* * *

"Oh, good afternoon, Noah! Please, have a seat." Ms. Pillsbury offered a seat to Puck, which he accepted. She packed all her sanitizers and tissues in a box, and placed it aside. She held her hands together, and looked at Puck with those wide hazel eyes.

"Ms. P, did I did something wrong? If that Jacob kid came to you again about his nightmares falling in a deep hole full of talking dumpsters, it's not me who's been giving him those dreams. You should talk to Karofsky and the others."

"Oh, well, I should get back to Jacob about that." She wrote something in a pad, then looked back again at Puck. "But honestly, I called you to talk about something which you don't usually talk about with your friends."

_Sh*t._ Puck thought.

"You see, one of the glee club members came up to me yesterday."

_Double sh*t._

"Based on what I understood in our conversation, there's this issue you don't go talking about around. Probably, you're not comfortable talking about it?"

_F*ck._ Ms. Pillsbury just looked at him, with a small smile and those big hazel eyes. Puck's chest was now racing. Ms. Pillsbury started talking again about the conversation she had yesterday, but Puck was drowning in his thoughts. _Why the f*ck did Brittany told Ms. Pillsbury about it. She could've told everyone else in glee club, but her? Damn it. I should really come clean… Do I deny it? Well, duh Puckzilla, deny it._ He came to his senses and blurted his denial while Ms. Pillsbury was still talking.

"I'm not ga—"

"Your fami—"

They both stopped. Both of their eyebrows met.

"What?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, still confused at what Puck said. She could have swore Puck was about to say something about his sexual orientation.

Puck was cursing in his head. "Sorry, I was day dreaming." _Good cover up._

Ms. Pillsbury continued, though still not convinced. "As I was saying, it's very important to a high school student, like you, to have a good relationship between family members because they will serve as guidance and support when you go to college." She smiled.

"Wait, so we're talking about my family?" Puck wondered. Relieved. He felt as if a huge rock was lifted from his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about something else? Maybe about your day dream?" Ms. Pillsbury didn't mean to force Puck on what he was saying earlier, but it was apparent that his 'day dream' bothers him more than his family.

"Oh, well." Puck was racking his brains for a good excuse. "I was day dreaming about my family. Yeah, about my family."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ms. P." Puck looked at her hazel eyes.

"Well, okay. Noah, I want to let you know that whatever it is bothering you, you can talk to me about it." Ms. Pillsbury reassured him.

Noah nodded. _Whew, that was close._

_

* * *

_

Puck went out from Ms. Pillsbury's office. He stayed there for an hour. They talked about his family. Actually, Puck was fine talking about them, except his father. Puck was relieved when the bell rang before Ms. Pillsbury could ask something about his dad. His untold feelings are now out to the guidance counselor. He felt nice, light-hearted. Puck never felt like this since... Well, he can't remember. He walked down the hall, hands in his pocket. _I wondered who told Ms. P about my family. _Puck wondered. _It could've not been Finn because he's clueless. Mike and Matt don't know what's going in the house. Obviously Artie doesn't too._

Just as he was about to push the door open towards the parking lot, he saw two big figures who was towering over a pale-skinned boy. He peaked and recognized that the two giants were Karofsky and Azimio. The duo was wearing their football gear on, holding their helmets. They were shoving the pale-skinned by who was holding his leather sling bag.

"Kurt." Puck whispered to himself. The intimidating pair was pushing Kurt towards the dumpsters, talking to him about something. Kurt just answered them with his chin up. As the fashionista's back came contact with the dumpsters, the two football players grabbed him, and then tossed him inside the dumpster. They did their handshake, and then left. Puck immediately ran towards Kurt.

"Kurt? Kurt! Are you okay?" Puck was now looking down the dumpster. Kurt landed on left over spaghetti and some chicken bones. The smell was nasty, probably because that was yesterday's lunch. Kurt was doing heavy breathing, his eyes were shut. Puck was about to poke Kurt on his shoulder, but the pale-skinned boy lifted a finger.

"Don't." Kurt snapped.

Puck heaved a sigh. He turned around and slumped down to sit. Ten minutes passed until he heard Kurt. "Are you still there?" Puck stood up, held his breath, and then looked down again on the boy. Green eyes were now staring at Puck.

He held his hand to offer Kurt some help to stand up. Kurt took it. Then it happened. Just as their skins touch, electricity went through Puck's body. His heart started beating fast again. Their hands cupped, and then his legs almost became gelatin. Puck held the edge of the dumpster for extra support. He pulled the smaller boy to stand up, and even helped him get out of the foul smelling dumpster. Their hands parted ways.

"Thanks." Kurt murmured. Puck was still in dazed on what happened to him inside. _It can't only be me._ He looked at Kurt who was now taking off his royal blue Burberry coat. The smaller boy crinkled his nose, disgusted at the stench of his coat.

"Why was Karofsky shoving you?" Puck put his hands again on his pockets while watching Kurt. "Last time I checked, he got tired of you so he decided to move on to me."

Kurt half-smiled, he was now checking his leather Armani shoes for stains or scratches. "He was actually looking for you. Apparently you stayed at Ms. P's office too long, that they missed you."

_Great, Kurt got thrown in the dumpster because of me._ "I'm sorry." Puck replied. He thought for a second. "Wait, how did you…? You were the one who talked to her yesterday?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind." Kurt smiled at him. "When you helped me at the sheet music over the weekend, I felt that you need someone to talk to about your family. But since you don't want to talk about it, I told her."The ex-kicker fixed his bag on his shoulder, he was holding his coat. Kurt looked at him, his face has this unsure expression. He doesn't know if he did the right thing telling Ms. Pillsbury about Puck's personal life.

Puck breathed deeply, he felt, once again the light-heartedness (?). "Thank you." Puck responded while smiling.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I put the **_(?) _**to indicate that I'm not sure if there is a word "**_light-hearted_**ness". LOL! By the way, I'm sorry that I didn't put up a song for Matt. It was hard finding a song since I haven't heard his voice. :( So I have to do the Emma part. But I hope you liked that part. XD **__**Anyways, thank you for the reviews! These helped a lot in motivating myself. :D So please, keep on motivating me! LOL!**_


	7. VI : Beaten Up

_**Disclaimer: If I own Glee, there would be a lot of Kurt moments.**_

_**Author's Note: Ugh, why do I have this feeling that I screwed up this chapter? D: My English and Spanish is not perfect, so bear with me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE: THURSDAY**

**CHAPTER 6: BEATEN UP**

_Hmm, that's weird. There's no sign of Karofsky around._ Puck pondered while walking across the school's parking lot from his car. He's in a good mood, his hands are in his pockets again. Yesterday, he got to talk about his family with Ms. Pillsbury, he got to talk with Kurt, and no dumpsters today. _Lady luck must be with me._ A small smile escaped from his lips while he recalled his conversation with Kurt the day before.

/ / /

"So, how was Matt today on his performance?" Kurt was driving him home again.

"It started out rough, but it was good considering it's his first solo. Mr. Schue promised to give him a part at an upcoming number."

"Oh, that's nice. But I bet it wasn't good as our duet."

The pale-skinned boy just snickered while Puck realized his mistake. "I mean your duet with Finn." Blood started rushing through Puck's cheeks.

"Don't worry, I think our duet was more amazing too." Puck glanced at Kurt, who was smiling but eyes were still on the road.

/ / /

He opened his locker and a note fell. "Parking lot, 3pm." He recognized the handwriting as Karofsky's. Puck looked around, but there was no sight of him in the hallway.

* * *

Puck was now in his Spanish class. Finn was beside him, and next to that was an empty chair. _Kurt used to sit there_. He turned around and looked at Mercedes.

"Hey, where's Kurt?"

"I was wondering the same thing. I was with him awhile ago during lunch, and he didn't mention anything about skipping Spanish."

"Mercedes and Puck." Mr. Schue called at them. "¿Se puede continuar con su charla poco más tarde?" Both students looked at him confused. "I said, can you continue your little chat later?" Puck faced the blackboard. "¡Gracias!"

_Something's not right._ Puck flipped his phone open under his desk and started texting.

_[P] Whre r u?_

He sent it to Kurt, then waited for a reply.

* * *

Puck kept looking at his phone during the whole period. When the bell rang, all of the students stood up to leave the room. Puck checked his phone one last time. _Still n__o reply, what is he up to_. He threw his bag over his shoulders then looked at his watch. It was still 2:30pm, but he figured to be early on his appointment with Karofsky to get it over with. He was on his way towards the parking lot, when suddenly someone was yanking on his arm. _What the hell. _ He tried to look around to see who it was, but they were moving so fast. The stranger was dragging him towards at a corner in the hallway. The hand tugged him harder to let his back hit the wall. It was Mercedes. Her hands are now on her hips.

"Look, I know what's going on between you two, and I know you care for my man Ku—"

Puck instantly covered Mercedes' mouth with his hands, and this time, dragged her into an empty classroom. Inside, he closed the door, and faced Mercedes. "What do you mean you know what's going on?" Puck asked Mercedes.

"Please, Kurt is my best friend. He tells me everything, even your staring game with him." Puck felt his cheeks burn.

"Look, the point is, you care for Kurt, right?" Puck just stared at her. "C'mon boy, speak up. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Fine, I care for him. Happy?" Puck snapped.

Mercedes smiled. "Yup, cause now I know the feelings are mutual, and you're not just playing games at him."

"Wait, what?"

"But promise me one thing, white boy." Mercedes crossed her arms. "Don't hurt Kurt, cause if you do, I _**will**_ hurt you." The diva looked at Puck as fiercely as possible, trying to scare him or something.

But except of getting scared at Mercedes, he just looked at her sincerely. "I promise."

"Good. Now that's all done, do you know where Kurt is? I called him up during Spanish, but all I can hear was a lot of noise"

"So you think he's in trouble?" Mercedes nodded. Puck turned around and went outside the room to get a better signal on his phone. He started dialing Kurt's number. _C'mon pick up. _It was ringing, but no answer. He was getting worried.

"Puck!" Mercedes shouted from the empty classroom.

Puck spun around and saw Mercedes was pointing something outside the window. He ran beside her and looked at what she was pointing. It was the whole football team, ganging up on someone.

"No." Puck mumbled. He looked at Mercedes as she was saying Kurt's name voiceless.

* * *

"What do you want from me, Karofsky?" Kurt started yelling now. He spent an hour getting swirlies from them in the bathroom. His hair was now dripping a color blue liquid messing up his black and white Missoni cardigan.

"We just missed you, that's all." Karofsky scoffed at Kurt. The smaller boy was now getting pushed by the football team. They formed a circle, with him at the center. Kurt tried regaining his balance, and when he did, he kicked Azimio at his groin. The bigger kid automatically held his nuts and went down on all fours. Before Kurt could run, Karofsky grabbed his shoulders, and locked him with a chokehold. More than half of the team went to Azimio while the others started punching Kurt at his guts. When suddenly, someone dashed and speared everyone who was beating Kurt. All of them were dazed at what happened.

"Let go of him, Karofsky." Puck was shouting while standing up. Kurt was now gasping for air. The football player just threw his toy on the ground. The pale-skinned boy was much paler now. He was catching his breath when Mercedes went to aid him.

"So what, you're gay now?" Karofsky was walking towards his ex-teammate. Puck's anger was now subsided. His eyebrows are still furrowed, trying his best not to be affected by Karofsky's words. He was now face-to-face with the taller football player.

"I told you before that joining that gay club would not get you in to Quinn's pants, but would only make you gay. Now look at you, helping this piece of dirt." The intimidating player pointed at Kurt. Puck's anger was back, he furrowed his eyebrows more, tightening his fists.

"Yeah Puck, I saw you yesterday helping this fag." Puck couldn't help himself, he grabbed the football player's jacket and threatened to punch. But he saw that the other players are now up on their feet, watching them from behind, ready to interfere. Puck sighed. _I would never win this fight if they're here. _He let go off Karofsky's jacket, and just went to Mercedes who now talking to Kurt.

"You see, you've gone soft!" Puck ignored Karofsky's comment.

"Hey Kurt, are you alright?" The ex-football player was looking down at Kurt.

"No he's not, Puck. Look at him. He took a beating for the first time in his life." Mercedes was a little annoyed at Puck, how could he still ask a question like that when the answer was obvious.

"Yeah, a beating he deserved." Karofsky was told them. "Fags are not welcome in Lima, Ohio."

_Alright, that is it!_ Puck stormed to Karofsky who was still busy mocking them. He held Karofsky's jacket once again, and gave him the hardest and strongest punch he could give. Since the bigger kid was not ready for the punch, he was knocked out from his feet. Karofsky was holding his mouth, his front teeth were gone. The rest of the football team, even Mercedes, were shocked, nobody could knock out Karofsky with one blow… Well, now they know, Puck could. The ex-jock went back to Mercedes.

"Let's go." He heaved Kurt's arms around his neck and helped him stood up. He heard Kurt grunts out of pain. They went towards Kurt's car.

"They slashed my tires." Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah, we can see that." Puck turned towards his car. Mercedes was just scurrying behind them. The ex-jock handed the keys to the diva. She unlocked the car and then opened the passenger seat. Puck settled Kurt down.

Puck looked down at his watch again. It was past 3, glee rehearsals starts in 3:30pm. "Mercedes, you should go to rehearse."

"What? And leave Kurt? No way!" Mercedes refused.

"Mr. Schue would notice that three of us are not there. The least I want here is more people getting involved, especially teachers." Puck was buckling Kurt carefully.

"What should I tell him then?"

"I dunno, make something up!" He was running around the car, and was about to go in the driver's seat.

"Wait! Don't bring him home." Puck gave him a quizzical look. "Mr. Hummel would be the _**most**_ least person we want getting involved here, right?"

"So where do I take him?" Puck asked.

"To your house, duh! I'll talk to Mr. Hummel myself." She started dialing at her phone and hurried inside the school.

* * *

Puck was now driving recklessly, until he turned to an intersection that was jam packed. _Sh*t. C'mon!_ He was honking like crazy. _Damn it!_ He punched the steering wheel.

"F*ck!" He looked at his hands and saw his knuckles were quite swollen. There were also teeth marks. He smirked at it. _Those teeth would've been a great souvenir._

All of a sudden, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked at Kurt who was holding his temple with the other hand. A shade of blue was marked on his forehead, hair, and his cardigan. His clothes were all crumpled and dirty. The smaller boy closed his eyes, he was trying to rest. Puck's smirk was fading.

"You should really drive slowly." Kurt gave a little giggle, but came out as a whimper of pain.

The cars were moving in front of them. "You shouldn't really move." Puck drove, and turned to a corner to take a shortcut. Kurt just smiled and continued resting.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I am aware that this is not my best chapter. D: Don't you agree? *sigh* I hope the next chapter would be good as the others. I'll try to write in Kurt's POV, since I figured it would be an important part of the story. So watch out for that! XD Anyways, please review! I don't care if it's all negative comments or anything, reviews are great for me! :D**_


	8. VII : Beaten Up Kurt's POV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry for taking a long time to update! Been busy with school lately. With that, expect an update or two every weekend. I would do my best to work up a third update during weekdays. :D Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**AUTHOR'S WARNING (LOL): I AM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE: THURSDAY**

**CHAPTER 7: BEATEN UP (KURT'S POV)**

/ / /

_"Oh, that's nice. But I bet it wasn't good as our duet." I started giggling at Puck's slip-up. He was red when he corrected himself._

/ / /

"Hello? Mercedes to Kurt?" Mercedes was snapping her fingers in front of my face. I didn't realize that I was smiling like a fool while leaning beside Mercedes' locker. I just looked at her with the same stupid grin on my face. The bell already rung signaling classes was about to start.

"Are you alright?" My bestfriend raised her eyebrows to me. I sighed, I never told anyone about me and Puck, not even her. Ugh, I felt bad about not telling my bestfriend.

"You're hiding something from me." Crap, she knows me too well.

"Well, I haven't been too honest to you." I replied. I linked my arms to hers. We started walking through the busy hallway.

"You can tell me about anything, Kurt." She smiled at me.

"It's something about Pierced Hawk." I admitted. Pierced Hawk was our codename for Puck. Hawk came from the word Mohawk, and pierced came from his… Well, pierced nipple.

"You love him and wanted to marry him?" Mercedes joked. She was laughing while I tensely let out a fake giggle. She suddenly looked at me, and I was looking back at her with a fretful smile. "Talk, white boy." She demanded. I wiped away my smile.

"Well, not love. I think I like him." I said to her. We stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, our arms were still linked together. Her face was wearing a what-the-hell expression. I yanked her to start walking again, while I relay to her what happened between Puck and I.

* * *

Mercedes and I went straight to the cafeteria right after our History class together. For the past 4 hours, with interruptions and distractions, I have been telling her what's happening between me and Puck. It was hard, because whenever I remember Puck's adorable smile, I would swoon a little and Mercedes would give me this look.

After paying for my salad, we sat at a different table, trying to avoid other gleeks. When I finished talking, Mercedes was just munching on her tuna sandwich. I waited for her to say something. Nothing.

"It would really help if you speak." I said, while forking a baby tomato in my mouth.

She finished chewing first and then looked at me. "Kurt, that's Puck. Puck is a player."

"It's _different_ this time, Mer—"

"You also said that when you thought Finn was into you." Mercedes retorted. "Don't you remember the day Finn told us about him dating Rachel? You cried for weeks Kurt." I looked over at the glee table, and saw Finn. I do remember that day. I felt so stupid crying buckets of tears for him.

I looked at Mercedes with a straight face, and then played my salad with my fork. She held my hand. "I'm not telling you who to like. I'm just telling you to be careful. It was painful watching you crying your heart out." I gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

The bell rang. I stood up and took my tray. "See you in Spanish?"

"Sí." Mercedes replied with a smile. I pecked her cheeks to bid goodbye.

* * *

Ms. Ardons was having a hard time teaching Math. All I can hear was nasal noises coming from her due to her flu. She started to realize that nobody could understand her when we kept asking her to repeat what she said. Finally, she gave up and dismissed the class 45 minutes earlier than the usual time.

I walked over to my locker to get my Spanish book, but it was nowhere to be found. I suddenly realized I left it in my car. I grabbed my car key and phone from my bag, and then stuffed my bag inside my locker. I slammed my locker shut and preceded towards the parking lot. As I was getting nearer and nearer to my car, I recognized that my tires were slashed. All four of them.

"Sh*t!" I ran towards my car. "My dad's gonna kill me." I checked my car for further damage, but only the tires were the victims.

"Something wrong, Hummel?" I jumped when I heard the voice from behind me. I turned around and saw about 10 football players, including Karofsky and Azimio. They were all wearing those stupid smirks on their faces.

"Did you do this?" I blurted the words out as calm as I can. There was no reason to be mad at them since I don't have any evidence that they did this to my car. But everytime I would see Karofsky and Azimio, my blood would start boiling out of anger.

"And what if we did?" Azimio exclaimed. He was now walking towards me, followed by Karofsky and his other disciples.

_Run._ I thought to myself. But as I stepped back, I came contact with my car. _Cornered._ The whole football team circled towards me. _There's no turning back now._ I raised my chin even higher. "You better pay me then (_you jerks)_, those tires were worth a year and a half of my allowance."

Karofsky took a step inside the circle, he went beside me and put his arms on my shoulders. "We don't need to pay you. You know why?" I didn't answer because I was anticipating a word— "Cause we don't pay to _**fags**_." Yes, _**that**_ word.

I shrugged off Karofsky's arm. "You threw me in the dumpster yesterday, and slashed my tires already, what else do you want Karofsky?" I said sternly.

"You see," Karofsky put his arms again on his shoulder, but this time, it was heavier. "We saw Puck helped you yesterday." He gripped my shoulder. "Do you remember what we talked about people, including ex-teammates, getting soft because of you?"

I still remember that day. I was trying to flirt with Finn, but being a naïve football player, he was flirting back. But since the other homophobic players caught us, they made a deal with me. They would stop throwing me in the dumpster and giving me slushie facials, when I stop talking to their quarterback. I stopped. But they didn't keep their side of the deal. They only stopped when Finn joined the glee club.

"Yes, I still remember that 'deal' we had." I retorted to Karofsky. His grip was getting tighter as if he was burying his nails into my skin. "But you know I can handle the dumpster and slushies." I said quite proudly.

Karofsky took his arms off of me and walked in front of me. "That's why we did that." He pointed at my slashed tires. "And you know what? We have something else planned." Suddenly all the football players that surrounded us came closer and started dragging me towards the nearest CR.

* * *

The next thing I knew, 4 of the football team was holding me above a toilet. When they gave me my first swirly, I almost died. I was thinking about my hair. I've spent hours combing and hair spraying it in the morning. When they lifted me from the toilet bowl, blue water dripped down on my face, then my neck, then to my favorite Missoni cardigan. I was cursing inside. I spent eight hours to my dad's shop to earn the money to get this.

They gave me about 10 swirlies. They stopped for a minute while giving me my 7th dip, they were getting tired of hearing Singles Ladies cause Mercedes kept ringing me up. Before continuing on giving me swirlies, I saw Azimio stupidly accepted the call. They started tossing my phone mouthing the words "you talk to her". But eventually, Mercedes disconnected. They put my phone to silent mode, and put it beside the sink.

After the 10 swirlies, I was a little dazed. I was starting to feel a little sea sick. The 4 football players stood me up, but I slumped at a wall and sat. All I could see was the thick blue liquid. I passed my hand through my hair and squeezed out all the liquid. While I was doing so, the 4 football players went outside the CR. After a few minutes, I stood up. I had to take a second look at the mirror, I was… blue, literally. I started washing myself. When almost all of the blue liquid was out of my hair, I saw my phone beside the sink. I started texting when suddenly Karofsky entered the CR.

"C'mon Hummel." He pulled my cardigan towards the door.

* * *

He dragged me towards the parking lot, followed by his team. He then threw me at my car. I was stunned a little, everything was happening fast. I wanted to go back to my house, to my bestfriend, to glee.

"What do you want from me, Karofsky?" I shouted. I couldn't contain my anger anymore. My hair was still dripping a faint color blue liquid messing up my favorite Missoni cardigan.

"Besides the fact conveying a message to you? We just missed you, that's all." Karofsky smiled me. God, I wanted to slap that thick smile off from his face and insult him.

The whole team started to surround me once again, this time, they kept pushing me. I was literally bouncing like a ball inside a canister. When I regained my balance, I kicked Azimio hard at his groin. It was the perfect timing to run, but Karofsky was too fast. He grabbed me by the shoulder and started choking me from behind. Before I could yell for help, some of the players started punching me in the gut and abdomen part. It was the first time I felt a real punch, when the first blow came, it makes me want to barf. But due to the lack of air, I was more focused in breathing rather than recovering from the blows.

I was about to pass out, when suddenly all the punches were gone. I can hear someone, but I didn't care, all I want is to breathe. Karofsky threw me in the ground. I was out of breath, I lay down the ground to rest while catching my breath. I opened my eyes and I saw Mercedes.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Mercedes was worried. But she didn't touch me. She knew that whenever I get thrown in the dumpster, or get a slushie, I wouldn't want anyone to touch me for minutes. I don't know why. Mercedes was persistent in asking me if I was alright. But I couldn't answer cause whenever I breathe, my body would ache.

"Hey Kurt, are you alright?" I looked towards Puck, who was now looking down on me. He was smiling, but I could see he was more than worried. Mercedes told him off for asking a question which was pretty obvious. I started laughing in my head, when abruptly I heard _**that**_ word again. I saw Puck's expression turned from worried to anger. He went to Karofsky and gave him a punch directly at the mouth. The bigger guy started rolling at the floor, holding his mouth.

I didn't see much because Puck went to me again. "Let's go." He heaved my arms at his shoulder. The pain stabbed again at my abdomen, but it was bearable. Puck was walking towards my car.

"They slashed my tires." I mumbled.

"Yeah, we can see that." He replied. I can hear Mercedes was trying to catch up with Puck's brief walking. Puck was signaling my bestfriend to get his keys and unlock the car. The minute Pierced Hawk sat me at the passenger's seats, I started to blackout a little. All I can remember was him telling Mercedes about the rehearsals. I wanted to go to rehearsals. Mercedes was telling Puck about my dad. I wanted to go and cry at my dad about everything. Then I passed out again.

When my senses were coming back, all I could hear was honking. I opened my eyes and saw traffic. I held my temple, I was having the worst headache.

"F*ck!" I heard Puck said beside me. I looked at him, and saw him smirking at his swollen fist. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You should really drive slowly." I said. I was supposed to laugh but the sudden intake of air causes the pain to stab again. I started closing my eyes when the traffic started moving. I lay my head at the seat to rest.

"You shouldn't really move." After hearing this from Puck, I knew I was right. I knew this time, it's _differen_t. I replied a smile to Puck.

* * *

**_Author's Note: A review would be magnificent! :D THANK YOU! XD_**


	9. VIII : Different Side

**_Disclaimer: How I wish I own Glee._**

**_Author's Note: Sorry to keep you waiting guys! Been busy with school again. I've been working with this chapter every night for the past week, so usually I typed this tired and sleepy... So expect a lot of grammatical errors. LOL! Anyway, _**underlined _**words are lyrics while **italicized **are thoughts of the character. :D **_**_Enjoy!_**

**_Author's Warning: I AM NOT GOOD AT ENGLISH. D:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE: FRIDAY**

**CHAPTER 8: DIFFERENT SIDE**

Everything is quiet now. Kurt's now lying on a worn out bed. Its brown sheets are all crumpled, but comfortably covered the ex-kicker's tired body. Kurt covered his head over the sheets. He was very at ease, that he even forgot where he was.

The aura of the room is very manly. Clothes are scattered on the floor, empty bottles of Axe deodorant are on the table, and pictures of girls are hanged at the mirror. Kurt started tossing and turning, but the masculine scent stopped him.

_Why do I smell Axe deo and not my Lavender scent?_ He kept sniffing while the sheets are still over his head. But then, pain stabbed him again on his abdomen.

"Ouch." He rubbed his abdomen lightly. Suddenly, he remembered what happened. _I was beaten up. Puck and Mercedes came. But…_ Kurt slightly peeked out of the sheets. The lights were on and it was dark outside. It was about 1 in the morning. He slowly sat up and gazed upon the room. Seeing the hanged pictures of girls (most of them are Cheerios, some are teachers… _Eww._), Kurt concluded, _I must be in Puck's room._

His attention then focused on what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing his Missoni cardigan, and his blue jeans. He was now wearing a gray shirt slightly loose, and sweatpants. _Hmm, never thought these clothes can be comfy._ Kurt can't help it but he flushed a little, he felt a little warm at his heart. He felt like he was home. He looked at his left and he could see a basin of water, its' color was pale blue. Apparently, someone has been cleaning him from all the swirlies he got.

Kurt was intently reminiscing what had happened earlier, when suddenly someone snorted from the sofa at his right. He jumped at first, but what he saw next made his heart warmer. The ex-kicker stood up gradually, with the sheets, to go beside the sofa. Puck was snoring a little bit, his arms and legs are all cramped up together. It was probably because Puck is bigger than the sofa or it was just cold. Kurt placed the sheets of covers over Puck's body. Kurt tucked his ex-teammate like a kid. When he was done, Puck started to move his body into a more comfortable position. The fashionista sat beside the sofa.

Kurt stared at his face, starting from his hair. His Mohawk was growing already. _He needs a haircut._ Kurt's eyes traced down on Puck's eyes. The beaten up gleek couldn't help but smile whenever he could remember how Puck's eyes would flicker with happiness everytime they would smile at each other. Then he looked at Puck's lips. _I wonder what it feels like… No, stop there, Kurt. _But then, Puck murmured some words, and then puckered his lips for awhile. _No one would know. Puck's a deep sleeper… I think._ Kurt started to inch closer towards Puck's face. Just as he smelled Puck's breath, he closed his eyes and waited for their lips to meet.

"What the—!" Kurt's eyes suddenly popped open, Puck was now looking at him with the same expression on his face. As Kurt backed up, Puck swung his feet at the edge of the sofa, but instead of sitting up, his whole body slid down the sofa towards the floor. _THUD!_

"OUCH!" Puck was now siiting on the floor, rubbing his but a little. Both boys were red as an apple. But Kurt was more flushed from being shocked and embarrassed at what happened. _Stupid Kurt, why do you have to close your eyes? Or even try to kiss him?_ He was debating at his head.

No one spoke, both boys looked at anything just to avoid each other's eyes. They're both flushed and speechless about what happened… Or what could happen if Puck hadn't woke up. _Okay… This is awkward._ Puck thought.

"Do you want pancakes?" Puck said while staring at the floor. This was the only thing he could think as of the moment. He was hungry, and there are pancakes downstairs. He looked at Kurt, who now looks confused at what he said. "You know, eat?"

"Oww." _Come to think of it_. Kurt felt his stomach rumbling. "Can I?"

Puck stood up, fixed a little, and walked outside the door.

* * *

Puck was busy by the stove, flipping two pancakes at a time. He was careful not to make much noise as to not to disturb his family. While waiting for a pancake to cook, he would whistle a tune to himself. _I wish I didn't wake up._ He thought to himself. Puck was about to finish cooking his last pair of pancakes. He was replaying what had happened earlier. Kurt's face was inches away from his. His lips were puckered, his eyes were closed. _Why do you have to be surprised?_ He turned around and almost flips when he saw Kurt was standing at the kitchen's doorway.

"You dance like a fool." Kurt chuckled gently while grabbing a chair.

"I'm not dancing." Puck replied. "Do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Surprise me off guard?" Puck retorted. He placed the stack of pancakes at the table. He went back to the drawers to get a saucer and some forks, and the maple syrup. He sat down across the table. Puck gave the fork to Kurt, and then poured some maple syrup at a saucer.

"No plates?" Kurt asked.

"It's easy to clean up more with fewer dishes." Puck answered. He started slicing a piece of pancake, dipped it in maple syrup and ate it.

"Eat up before it gets cold." Kurt can see the pancake getting murdered at Puck's mouth while he talked. Kurt usually loses his appetite when he saw something like that. Nonetheless, the smell of pancakes kept luring him. So he forked some pieces and ate. While eating, Kurt saw Puck's bandaged knuckle.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt pointed at the swollen fist.

Puck was munching at his 2nd pancake already. "Oh this?" He pointed his injured hand.

"I can manage." He smirked while pounding his wounded hand at his other hand. He was back at hording his pancake when he stopped and looked at Kurt.

"How about yours? Does it hurt?"

"Well…" Kurt rubbed his stomach. "I remembered it hurts so badly. But now, I can't hardly feel the pain."

"Good, the medicine worked." Puck said, and then he gulped down a glass of water.

"What? You…?" Kurt wondered. Puck straightened his legs beneath the table to reach something from his pockets. He got a small plastic bag and threw at Kurt. The ex-kicker caught it, and looked at the stuff inside the small bag.

"This girl from the drugstore suggested that ointment and pills to keep your body from hurting." Puck said as coolly as he can be. He was trying to not to be obvious that he took care of Kurt... Or that he was the one who changed Kurt into a more comfortable clothes. Puck was dipping another pancake at the maple syrup. Kurt was just looking at the long tube and the pills.

"The pills make you groggy, so drink it right before you sleep, while the ointment should be rubbed every 6 hours on the area." He forked pieces of pancakes at his mouth and stood up. He pushed the plate to Kurt, gesturing he should eat the last piece of pancake. Puck grabbed the saucer and glass, and walked towards the sink.

Kurt smiled at Puck. He never actually thought a bad boy like Puck could actually do this cheesy and corny stuff. He ate the last piece, grabbed the plates and walked towards the sink. The ex-football player was having a hard time washing the dishes due to his bandaged fist.

"Here, let me." Kurt pushed Puck a little at the side, their arms slightly touched. Puck felt the electricity went to through his body again. He took a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, worried actually because he was alarmed at Puck's sudden breath.

"Yeah." Puck smiled, and then looked at Kurt. His smile widened when he saw Kurt blushing. Apparently, he wasn't the only one feeling the electricity.

"Noah?"

Both boys' shoulders jumped, the voice was behind them. Puck turned faster than Kurt and saw his little sister, Hannah.

"Hey there." Puck said while approaching his little sister. The bigger Puckerman, knelt down. "What are you doing up so late? Or early?"

"Well, I heard some noise coming from here and thought about monsters. But then I smelled some pancakes, and wondered if there's any leftover?" She peeked at Puck's shoulder and saw Kurt.

Kurt waved a little with a smile. "Who's that?" Hannah pointed at him. Puck heaved Hannah to carry her. Puck walked closer to his fellow glee club member.

"Kurt, this is my little sister, Hannah. Hannah, Kurt." Puck introduced them.

Before Kurt was able to say something, Hannah's small hand was already extended to him. "Hi!" Hannah said cheerfully.

"Hello!" Kurt smiled and accepted her hand.

"Alright little Puckerman," Puck shifted Hannah's weight into a more comfortable position. "Let's go, you should sleep." The bigger boy started walking out the kitchen.

"Can you sing me to sleep again?" Hannah smiled excitedly.

Before leaving Kurt at the kitchen, he turned around. "Do you think you can manage the dishes?" Puck asked.

"Ofcourse! You should go and sing." Kurt teased a little.

"Thanks. Don't forget your medicines." Puck smiled back, he then went out.

* * *

Kurt finished cleaning up the kitchen, so he was heading straight towards Puck's room, when a plucking of guitars stopped him. He saw Hannah's door, slightly open. He debated again at his head if he would stay and listen or just go to Puck's room.

"C'mon Noah, one more song and I promise I'll sleep!" Hannah kept encouraging Puck to play more.

"I think that would be enough. My hand starts to throb again, Hannah." Puck said. He stood up and about to close the lights when Hannah stopped him.

"Sing something from your heart!" She shouted. This stopped Puck, he sat back and started tuning his guitar.

"One last song, okay?" Hannah just nodded.

_Hmm, this would be interesting._ Kurt thought, ending his debate. He slumped at the wall and sat down, hugging his knees. Puck started strumming the chords and began to sing.

One day you'll see her and you'll know what I mean

Take her or leave her she will still be the same

She'll not try to buy you with her time

But nothing's the same, as you will see when she's gone

It's foreign on this side

And I'll not leave my home again

There's no place to hide

And I'm nothing but scared

Kurt wondered what the song is about. _Why would he sing this from his heart? What is he scared of? _Kurt shrugged off his idea.

You dream of colors that have never been made

You imagine songs that have never been played

They will try to buy you and your mind

Only the curious have something to find

It's foreign on this side

And the truth is a bitter friend

But reasons few have I to go back again

Your first dawn blinded you, left you cursing the day

Entrance is crucial and it's not without pain

There's no path to follow, once you're here

You'll climb up the slide and then you'll slide down the stairs

It's foreign on this side

_I should stop listening. _Kurt said to himself.

But it feels like I'm home again

The ex-kicker was about to stand up, when he smiled alone when he heard this line. _It's good to know that he feels he's home again._

There's no place to hide

But I don't think I'm scared

There's no place to hide

But I don't think I'm scared

There's no place to hide

But I don't think I'm scared.

Puck was busy strumming that he hadn't realized Hannah fell asleep already. Puck kissed his sister at the cheeks and then closed the lights. He went out the door and almost tripped because of Kurt.

"Oh sorry!" Kurt whispered, trying not to wake up Hannah.

"What are you doing there?" Puck asked. "Are you, are you listening?" Puck's voice was quiet but panic was in his voice.

"Kind of." Kurt smiled a bit. He stood up, "You should sing that to Mr. Schue, it sounds good." Kurt tried changing the subject.

Puck shook his head at what Kurt said, and walked towards his room. The smaller boy followed him. Kurt closed the door the moment he stepped inside.

"Why don't you sing that in front of the whole glee club?" Kurt asked.

Puck shook his head once again, he sat on the bed and was taking off his shoes. "Cause it wouldn't be good enough."

"But you are good! Amazing actually when it comes from the heart." Puck looked at Kurt. The former jock flushed a little, he then just smiled at him.

"Thanks." Then, there was silence.

Puck was fiddling on something in his shoes, trying to look busy. Kurt just stood there. "I need to go to the bathroom." The former kicker of the team excused himself and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Kurt was in the bathroom for a quite some time. He took his time looking around the bathroom. He was inferring how Puck handles his hygiene and others. Actually, there was nothing to look at, just a tube of toothpaste, toothbrush, a bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo. _Well, atleast he washes his hair._ He placed the bottle on its original place. He flushed the toilet and went out the bathroom.

Kurt was about to talk again to Puck about singing in front of the glee club, when he was stopped by Puck's state. The bigger kid was sleeping, probably fell asleep. Puck was on his side at the bed, eyes closed and started drooling. Kurt shook his head when his eyes caught the basin of water that Puck used to clean him. _Well, he had a longer day than me, I guess._

The smaller kid walked towards the bed, tucked him once again, and sat at the bed beside Puck. Kurt was looking at the bigger boy's swollen fist. He touched it, and started caressing it. There was no response from Puck. _He is a deep sleeper._ Kurt giggled. He smiled at how Puck saved him from Karofsky and the others. He looked at Puck again.

Kurt was smiling when he approached Puck's face again. But this time, he was aiming for Puck's cheeks. Kurt kissed Puck at his cheeks, and whispered at his ear a thank you. The bigger kid stirred a little, mumbled a "you're welcome", and then went back to sleep.

* * *

_**Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think about this chapter/story by writing a review! THANKS! XD**_

**_Song: This Side by Nickel Creek_**


	10. IX : Say It

_**Disclaimer: I want Glee for Christmas! **_

_**Author's Note: Okay, I've been reading past chapters, and I found out I made a discontinuity error. In Chapter 2, I stated that Puck has a little sister. And since that stating a **__sister__ in that chapter was very important, I've slashed Nathan out off the story, and put Hannah instead. SO SORRY. :( *edits the previous chapter* Though I really liked a little brother for Puck instead of a sister, but oh well. Next time, I would definitely get Nathan back for Puck's sibling. *sigh* Anyway, yey! I made another update! LOL! However, I'm not really a fan of this chapter. But I hope you like it. :D Enjoy!_

_**Author's Warning: I AM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH. D:**_

_****__

* * *

_

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**TIMELINE: FRIDAY**

**CHAPTER 9: SAY IT**

Puck drove his car at his usual spot at the school's parking lot. He dropped off Kurt in Mercedes' house awhile ago.

"_I always have clothes at her house just in case for sudden sleepovers_." The fashionista said while they were on the road. Puck was smiling as he stepped out of his car. He shoved his bag over his shoulder, turned on his iPod, and started walking. He was choosing a song on his iPod when someone stood in front of him. He looked up and saw two Cheerios.

"Hey Puck." Santana said coldly. Her arms were crossed, while Brittany was at the background just looking at the former football player. The boy glanced at the blonde cheerleader first, then to Santana. Puck pulled his earphones off.

"What now, Santana?" He was edgy as of the moment. _I hope Brittany didn't tell her._ Puck was sure Santana would be f*cking piss if she finds out about him and Kurt. _I mean, her rep would definitely go down._

"Azimio told me something." Sweat was forming on Puck's forehead. His eyes were steady on Santana, but he can see Brittany on his peripheral view. A worried expression was also on her face. She hates it when Santana fights with someone, cause that means she can't have any form of communication with that person.

"He told me you knocked Karofsky out with one blow." Santana looked at Puck's bandage fist.

"Yeah. So?" Puck said cockily.

"Well, I wonder if you can come to my house tonight." Santana offered. "You know, watch a movie or something." The brunette cheerleader smiled teasingly.

"What?" Puck was relieved. "Oh yeah sure." He replied automatically. Santana asked him over to her house so many times that he always agree without thinking. Santana smiled and turned around and walked away. Brittany stepped closer to Puck to whisper something.

"Are you sure Kurt's going to be alright with that?"

"B, come on!" Santana called her up. Before Puck can answer, Brittany was already running towards her.

_Sh*t._

_

* * *

_

It was time for Math, but instead of going to the nurse's office to get some sleep, Puck went straight to the choir room. He wanted to have some time alone. Thinking how he could explain to Kurt what happened. _Well, technically, there's nothing to explain to Kurt. Right? We're not really going out._ He shook his head. How could he explain it to Santana? How could he explain that he's not interested anymore?

"Oh hey there, Puck! How's your fist?" Finn stepped inside the choir room. Puck just looked at him, and nodded a little. The bigger boy dropped his bag, and grabbed a chair.

"Oh, well, it's alright. What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Rachel's up for Mr. Schue's assignment. It's a solo, and I wanted to give her a good luck letter or something." Finn pulled out a shiny gold paper from his bag, a big star was traced on it.

Puck raised his eyebrows after seeing the paper. "Why bother? Rachel always gets a solo."

"Well," Finn reasoned out. "It's her first solo that she would sing something from her heart." The bigger boy looked at Puck, whose facial expression was still the same.

"This assignment was to showcase our voice, Finn. Not to sing something from our hearts." Puck corrected him

"Oh yeah." Finn stopped for a moment to think. "Atleast the thought counts." The bigger boy continued grabbing more materials out from his bag. Puck sighed. He remembered how he would get nervous everytime he would sing something from his heart. Puck would only sing like that to Hannah. _And, accidentally, to Kurt._ He went beside Finn, grabbed a scissor, and then started cutting. Finn smiled at him widely, and then went back to what he was doing.

"Since I'm helping you with these good luck stars, do you mind if you help me with my problem?" Puck said.

"Sure, why not." Finn agreed.

"Well, you see. I want to tell this girl I'm not interested, and—"

"Wait, you're not interested?" Finn snickered.

"Yeah!" Puck bellowed a little. Finn laughed even more. Puck punched him at his arm. "Dude, I'm serious!"

"Alright, alright." Finn snorted a little. "Well, just tell her then. I mean, what's gonna happen right?"

"It's Santana." Puck admitted. Finn's jaw dropped a bit. He then furrowed his eyebrows to think.

"That is tough." Finn said, still thinking. "Wait, you're not interested in Santana anymore?" The bigger kid started cheering up. He doesn't want Santana for Puck. Finn knows that they just use each other for their reputation, or for the benefits.

Puck was about to finish cutting his first star, he just nodded with a smile to Finn. Finn's face lighted up. "Who's the lucky girl then?" He nudged Puck's knee.

"Well, it's not a sure deal." _It'll never be a sure deal here in Lima._

"Try me." Finn pressed on even more.

"Well…" Puck was wearing an anxious smile now. He looked at Finn. _Sigh, he's my bestfriend._ "It's Kurt." He blurted out.

Finn laughed once again, this time, even more loudly. Puck's smile faded. He was now staring at his former teammate. Finn was wiping his tears when he stopped. "No, seriously dude, who is it?"

"It is Kurt!"

Finn snorted this time, "It's funny on the first time, Puck."

"It's Kurt! Damn it! Kurt Hummel!" Puck said furiously. He threw the star and the scissors at the floor, got his bag, and then stormed out.

Finn just sat there astounded as he watched the doorway after Puck walked out.

* * *

Puck went straight to the football field. He sat at the benches, with his iPod on and then just watched the P.E. class going on. _Finn just laughed._ The boy thought. _He laughed. What else if I tell everyone._ He dug his face at his hands.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for you to hang out here in the football field?" Puck looked up and saw Kurt, who was in his usual clothes now. Puck sat up.

"I know Karofsky, he would wait until his ego goes up again." Puck smirked. He went back to watching the P.E. class. He felt Kurt sat beside him. They just sat there, quietly watching what's going on the field. Puck was getting used to Kurt's presence. Though no one's talking, the silence wasn't awkward anymore.

"How would you tell someone off?" Puck asked while his eyes were still watching the freshmen do sprints. Kurt looked at him, his heart was beginning to sink. _Is he talking about me?_ Kurt asked himself.

"Just say it." The former kicker answered honestly. Puck snickered, _Finn was right. Kurt was right. Just say it. _He looked at his swollen fist. _Karofsky done things much worse, what else can Santana do._

"I have to go." Puck decided to find the Cheerio and just say it. He got his bag and left Kurt. The fashionista was left there, sitting. _I knew it was too good to be true._ Kurt assumed. He stood up, and left.

* * *

Puck spent the entire afternoon looking for Santana. He figured he could talk her during glee rehearsals, but only Brittany was there. Everyone, except Finn, sat at their usual spot. Finn sat beside him.

"Hey man, sorry about awhile ago." Finn whispered during Rachel's solo. Rachel was in front, singing. Her face was lit up because of those hanged golden stars at the choir room. She just let her eyes stare at those stars, not really looking at the other glee club members.

"What?" Puck was busy thinking on how to talk to Santana. "Oh, don't worry about it."

"No, seriously dude. If you like Kurt, it's fine. I can even help you with him." Finn said.

"Like how?"

"I dunno." Finn shrugged. "Oh! I can back you up when you tell Santana!"

Puck just looked at him. He shrugged, "Alright." Finn's face lit up and smiled.

The glee rehearsals went quite bad because Puck kept messing his tone and steps. "What wrong with you?" Artie said, he was tired wheeling around, starting from the beginning. Finn replied saying everybody has does off-days. The bigger boy looked at Puck, and then smirked. Puck just nodded.

Puck was waiting outside the car for Finn, when someone approached him. It was Kurt again.

"Hey!" Kurt chirped.

"Hey." Puck smiled.

"Well, it's Friday." Kurt said, he leaned at Puck's car. "What are you gonna do?" Kurt didn't mean to stuck his nose into Puck's plans, but he was only worried. He can't stop thinking about what Puck asked him awhile ago at the football field.

Puck can see Finn now, walking towards the car with Rachel. They stopped for awhile, kissed each other, and then Rachel left with her dads. "Ah well, Finn and I would go somewhere." Puck said as he unlocked his car.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn smirked at Kurt who just smiled back at him. The bigger kid looked at Puck. "Are you ready to go to Santana?"

"You're going to Santana?" Kurt asked. He was looking at Puck, then to Finn. His heart's beginning to break now.

"Yeah, Puck's going to te—"

"Finn! Just get inside the car!" Puck retorted to his bestfriend. Finn went around the car and got inside. Puck looked at Kurt, whose face was emotionless. "We have to go now, bye Kurt." He got inside the driver's seat and drove away.

"Why can't you just tell him our plans?" Finn asked. He looked at the side view mirror and saw Kurt, who was left again, standing there.

"I don't want him to worry or something." Puck replied. Finn looked at Puck with this face, which read "you just made it worse".

Puck sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll tell him after."

* * *

**__****_Tell me what you think about this chapter by writing a review! :D Or thoughts about the discontinuity error? LOL!_**


	11. X : Decision

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything! XD_**

**_Author's Note: Damn, sorry again for the long wait! It's been like hell for the past few weeks cause of school, and midterms are still up next week! Well, wish me luck cause I haven't studied enough! XD LOL! Anyway, this chapter contains a lot of Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Puck. So I'm really sorry if you don't like what I wrote. :( Hahaha! Though I'm kind of a bit uneasy (or something like that) in this chapter cause I felt I didn't do justice for all characters, but I hope you'll enjoy it though! :D_**

_**Author's Warning: EXPECT SOME GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! D:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10: DECISION**

Puck pulled up in front of Santana's house. Finn fell asleep at the passenger seat. Just before waking him up, the boy looked at Santana's house. _You can do this Puckerman, for Kurt's sake._ He sighed. _What am I doing?_ _Blowing off Santana for Kurt._ He laughed quietly for a short while, and then stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking deeply. _Blowing OFF Santana, FOR Kurt._

"Where are we?" Finn started stirring up. He was rubbing his eyes.

"We're here." Puck said. The smaller gleek unbuckled his seat belt and went out the car. He waited for Finn to get out of the car before locking it. He then turned around to face the house. Finn walked around the car and went beside Puck.

"You ready, man?" Finn asked. Puck didn't answer. He can't answer. He was feeling unsure at what he was going to do. He was blowing off a girl for a guy. Butterflies was starting fluttering in his stomach.

"Dude, what if it's just a crush?" Puck asked back. "You know. What if it's just a crush between me and Kurt? I'm blowing off a girl who's a sure deal in Lima for a boy who I can get beaten up to pulp every day in Lima." Finn looked at him, and then looked back at the house with a smirk on his face.

"We're still in high school, Puck. You can get out of this town to have a sure shot with anyone." Finn patted Puck's back, and then began to walk towards the house. Puck followed his former teammate. Puck rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened, but instead of a brunette cheerleader showed up behind the door, a blonde cheerleader welcomed them.

"Oh, hey Puck! Hi Finn!" Brittany chirped. She was still wearing her cheerio uniform.

Puck raised his eyebrows, but Finn responded. "Hey Britt! Why are you here?" The bigger boy looked around. "Are you sure we're in Santana's house?" He whispered at Puck.

"Yeah I'm sure! Why are you here, Britt?"

"Oh well, Santana was a little pissed off because of Coach Sylvester so we skipped training. What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"We just came here to say something to Santana. Where is she now?" Finn asked.

"She's in her room, changing." The blonde cheerio replied. Finn just smiled back, expecting for her to step aside now to let them in. But no one moved. There was silence. Brittany was beginning to space out, staring outside at the trees. Finn cleared his throat while snapping his fingers at Brittany's face. Brittany snapped back to reality and looked at them.

"Can we go inside?" Puck asked.

"Well…" She looked down. "My mom always tells me not to let anyone in the house when no one's—"

"Britt, it's us. Finn and Puck." Puck cuts Brittany short. He was getting a little impatient now. _I want to get this over with!_

"Yeah, I know! But this isn't our house so I don't know if I should let you in or Santana should."

"Just step aside." Puck squeezed himself inside the house, moving Brittany aside. The cheerio just frowned at what he did, but decided to let them in eventually. The two boys plop at the sofa in the living room. Brittany didn't followed them. Instead, she ran up to the stairs towards her bestfriend's room.

"Are you okay, man?" Finn asked. Puck's knee was bouncing very fast, and sweat was becoming visible again on his forehead. "Don't worry! I'm here for moral support!" Finn smiled at him. Puck just let out a smirk at him.

"Moral support for what?" Santana walked in front of them with her arms crossed, Brittany was behind following her. The taller cheerio sat beside Puck in the sofa.

"I was gonna call this date off since I'm still pissed off at Sue. But you came early. And apparently with a buddy." She sat at a chair not far from them.

"How many times do I tell you Puck, threesome is just not my thing! Especially with him." She glared at Finn. Finn sat uncomfortably. Whenever he remembers the feeling of him and Santana together in one bed, he starts getting goosebumps.

Puck was thinking at himself. _Great, she's now pissed off and I haven't even started yet_. _Wait, I can bail. _"Oh well, if you're still pissed and planning to cancel, we can get going."

Finn looked at him, confused. "Wait, what?"

"B told me you wanted to say something to me. So say it." Santana settled herself more at the chair, eyes still glaring at the boys.

_Damn._ "It's nothing! I mean, it can wait!" Puck started panicking. He stood up, and was tapping Finn's leg to stand up too. _C'mon Finn! I thought you're supporting me!_

"Dude!" Finn retorted.

"Is this something about…?" Brittany started catching up from the conversation. The blonde cheerio's eyes stared at Puck, whose hands are now all sweaty.

"Wait, you know?" Finn looked at Brittany now.

"Wait." Santana snapped at the three gleeks. "What does B knows that I don't?" She stood up, and started walking towards Puck. Puck couldn't run, _I can't bail out on Finn. _He sat slowly just as Santana was inches away from him.

Her eyes were glancing around the two boys, and sometimes Brittany. Finn was trying to be oblivious at Santana's eyes, while Puck was still deep in his thoughts. Santana figured the boys wouldn't talk, so she shot Brittany a look. She knows the blonde cheerleader couldn't handle her gaze-of-death and would eventually talk. Brittany tried her best to ignore the eyes that were set on her, but she couldn't handle it.

"Puck's gay for Kurt." Brittany whispered while she looked down at her fidgety fingers.

"What?" Santana walked closer at her bestfriend. Puck looked at Brittany as if she was a ghost. Finn was still trying his best to be oblivious at what was happening.

Brittany looked up to Puck. She sighed, and then settled her blue eyes at the other cheerio's. "Puck's gay for Kurt." She squeaked as if brunette's gaze-of-death was actually choking her. Both girls were just looking at each other for a few seconds, and then Santana laughed. Puck wasn't surprised at her reaction. _Finn laughed when I told him_. But Brittany and Finn were quite shocked at the smaller cheerio's response.

"No, seriously! What is it?" Santana asked Brittany again. This time, the blonde cheerleader pouted.

"I am serious!" Santana's face became blank. She then turned to Finn, who was looking at her. But all Finn could do was point at Puck. Santana then turned to Puck. _Thanks for the support_. Puck thought sarcastically. The smaller boy broke into an uneasy smile.

"Oh! God! No!" Santana shouted. Her arms were crossed again, eyebrows were together and her eyes gawked at Puck. "Puck! We're dating—"

"Sex is not dating." Brittany said to herself, but it was loud enough to let everyone in the room hear it. Santana was distracted at what she said, but she just shook her head, and went back to Puck.

"We're dating, and you're prancing around behind my back being gay and all? And to top it all off, with Kurt Hummel! God Puck!" Santana started yelling.

"Hey!" Finn stood up. "Don't talk like that about Kurt and Puck!"

"Back off, Finn!" Santana growled. Finn was about to answer back, but cheerleader already turned her back to face Puck.

"Seriously Puck, what were you thinking? Ruining your reputation and possibly mine? I'm gonna be labeled as the girl who dated a closeted homo!" Santana was fuming loudly. Brittany stood up, leaving Puck the only one sitting down and being emotionless. The blonde cheerleader was trying to calm the other cheerleader.

"Calm down, S." Brittany shushed her bestfriend when she was starting to shout again. "Everything would work out fine!"

"No it's not, B!" She shrugged the taller girl off. "I think everyone here knows when this," Santana pointed at Puck, "goes out in public. That's like infinite slushies and dumpsters! I'd be the bottom of the food chain for the rest of my high school stay!"

"You're exaggerating." Puck hissed.

"No I'm not!" Santana angrily replied. "What do you think would Karofsky and Azimio do to you?" They all glanced at Puck's swollen fist. Santana whispered a never mind. "But what do you think would happen to the glee club when they find out that there are two homos in the club? That one homo is your bestfriend's soon-to-be step-brother while the other one is you? Think about it!"

Finn suddenly sat back. He had a stunned look on his face. The former quarterback was taken aback at the idea of two homosexuals in glee club, and that two was closely related to him. Even Puck didn't thought about that either. _Finn would get beaten up too. The whole glee club would get beaten up._ He looked down at his swollen fist. Santana went back to the chair and sat. Brittany sat back on the sofa. Everyone in the room seems to be thinking in their heads. When suddenly...

"Puck doesn't have to go public." Brittany thought loudly. Puck looked at her while Santana squinted her eyes towards to Brittany, then she proceeded to think. Brittany felt their eyes, and then looked at them. "I was just saying." She shrugged.

"B… You're right." Santana said.

"She's right?" Finn and Puck resonated together at the room.

"I'm right?" Brittany was a second too late, but she questioned also.

"Yes, you're right!" Santana stood up once again. "Think about it. We can let everybody in school think that we're getting serious. Puck can be gay after highschool." Santana smiled at her idea.

"But Puck's only gay towards Kurt." Brittany whispered to herself. Puck heard her but didn't do anything.

"But that's too long!" Finn complained.

"Oh come on! It's what, like, a year or something?" The brunette though loudly.

"Two years actually!" Finn stood up once again, towering over Santana. "And what do you think would Ku—"

Puck suddenly stood up in between Santana and his bestfriend. "I'm cool with that." The brunette cheerleader smiled at Finn triumphantly. The bigger boy was shocked at what Puck said. _He's cool with that? How could he be cool with that? We got here to fight for him and Kurt!_

"Now that's all done!" Santana said. "Why not continue our date?" She wrapped her arms around Puck's neck, and started teasing him with peck of kisses.

"Uhmm..." Puck got hold of Santana's wrist while avoiding her kisses. He unwrapped the brunette's arms from his neck. "Maybe next time."

* * *

Puck was driving again. Finn was sitting at the passenger seat while Brittany was at the back seat. No one spoke since they left Santana's house.

"What the hell happened there?" Finn broke the silence.

"Puck's gonna pretend to date Santana, while Kurt..." Brittany answered. "Well, actually, I don't know what's going to happen to Kurt." She looked at Puck.

"I know that Britt, I was asking Puck." Finn looked at the cheerleader. Brittany gave Finn an _"Oh!"_ look, then proceeded to look at the driver.

He was pulling up at a curb, they were in front of Finn's house already. He lay back on his seat while his hands were on the steering wheel. Puck felt two pairs of eyes were watching him, so he turned at Finn and Brittany. "Look, I didn't think this through. At first, yeah, I was all out for Kurt. But then I thought I was being selfish." Both gleek's expression was the same, they were both confused at what he said.

"Selfish?" Finn said.

"Yeah, selfish. Santana thought what would happen to the other members of the glee club. Artie would get stuck in the porta-potty again, Tina would get shoved at the lockers, Rachel would be get egged, and Kurt would be..." Puck's voice was getting weaker. He was getting lost at his thoughts again.

"I understand that part, but dude! You bailed out on Kurt!" Finn shouted. He was getting furious. "How could you bail out on Kurt on the last minute? How can you explain this to him?" He questioned.

Then there was silence. Finn took a long breath, he looked at Puck who was looking back at him. "I'm sorry Puck, but I think I just can't morally support your decision." Puck looked back at the road, then nodded. He heard Finn whispered a _"Thanks for the ride."_ while he stepped out of his car.

Puck drove once again, this time, going to Brittany's house. The blonde cheerleader was quiet since Finn started shouting. Puck didn't spoke either, he still seems to process Finn's words. When after 10 minutes of driving went by, they were in front of Brittany's house. Puck stopped the car, and waited for the cheerio to step out. But no one moved. The ex-football player looked at the cheerleader. Brittany's eyes looked straight at Puck's.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "I understand."

She opened the door and stepped out. But before letting Puck drive away, she peeked in the window to say something. "Don't worry about us cause we can handle Karofsky and Azimio by ourselves." She smiled. "Thanks for the ride!" She chirped and waved goodbye. Puck smiled back and then drove home.

* * *

_**Reviews would be awezum! :D**_


	12. XI : Realization

_**Disclaimer: If Kurt's boyfriend next season would be Puck, than I MIGHT own Glee. Hahaha! XD**_

_**Author's Note: Such a short chapter! Just, you know, to keep things moving. :D ... And also to procrastinate. HAHAHA! **__**All **italicized **words which has these bracket "[ ]" before them are text messages. The letter inside the bracket indicates who the text is from. ENJOY! :D**_

_**Author's Warning: **__I AM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH!__ D:

* * *

_

**A TURN

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11: REALIZATION**

The weekend was a blur for Puck. The former football player was always lying on his bed, deep in his thoughts. He was replaying in his head on what happened at Santana's. _How can I tell Kurt_. He dug his face on his pillow. The smell of Kurt's hair was still lingering on the pillow sheet. Puck stayed in that position for a few minutes, breathing in the smell of Kurt's hair.

"Noah?" His door creaked. His mom peeped at his door.

"What?" He mumbled in his pillow. He doesn't want to look up and be disappointed that Kurt's not there, beside him.

"You okay?" He can hear his mom walked closer towards the bed. The mattress sunk more due to his mom sitting at the edge.

"Hannah told me you've been in here for quite some time. I noticed you haven't eaten lunch yet." Puck mumbled something, not really forming a sentence. "Are you okay?" His mom stroked his back.

Puck looked up at his mom, who was staring at him with a worried face. "Mom, how did you tell dad off?" His mom suddenly avoided his eyes, her hands cupped on her lap. Puck sat beside her. "Didn't you worry about taking care of me and Hannah? Didn't you worry about being a single mother and all?" Puck was desperate for advices, and just maybe with these questions, he could atleast have a hint of what can he do and some repercussions.

"Noah." Puck suddenly became quiet, listening to his mom. "It wasn't easy." Puck sighed. _I know that_.

"I was actually prepared to be a single mother and having two jobs. But what I worried about is you and Hannah. When I made my decision, I thought you were strong enough to be a little independent, to take care of your sister. But when I finally threw your dad out, I was wrong." Puck looked down. He knew he was lost at those times. He rebelled for a few months. That time was his first time to cut his hair into a Mohawk. He went out partying like an animal and then getting into fights. He was reminiscing those moments when suddenly a hand grabbed his.

"You kind of lost your way, don't you?" Puck just nodded. "But you know what?" She tightened her hand with Puck's.

"What?" He looked at her mother with shame in his eyes.

"I didn't regret my decision." She smiled at her son. "Ofcourse there were times I felt I made the wrong choice, but everytime I look at you and Hannah, I always have this feeling that things will change. And it did! When you almost got into jail, we were on our way home and you were—"

"Crying like a baby." Puck chuckled.

She laughed at the memory. "You also said sorry. The next day, you were printing out flyers for this pool cleaning business." A smile remained on her face.

"But, haven't you considered being with dad again? You know, when you felt that you made the wrong choice?"

"I did consider! He was persistent then, calling me everytime. When I felt that I need him, I answer it. But everytime I answer his calls, he always reminds me of how a douche he is." Her mother explained. Puck was sort of shock that his mom described his dad as a douche. She looked at him, and then said, "Oh come on, don't deny it." Puck just laughed.

She patted his hand before she stood up and kissed his cheeks. "Hannah misses you, she haven't seen you since yesterday." She said while leaving the room. Puck was left sitting at the side of his bed. He lay down for a while, got his pillow and placed it in his face. He was back smelling Kurt… Or atleast the closest thing that smells like him. _I made the wrong decision_. "Wrong choice." He mumbled. Finally, he stood up, and then went to Hannah's room.

* * *

It was Monday morning, Puck was retrieving something from his locker when somebody's hand slammed the locker beside his. It was Mercedes' hand.

"Talk. Now!" She snapped.

"About what?" Puck was keeping his cool. _Finn could've not told anyone and neither does Britt, so how does Mercedes know?_ She pushed Puck aside, closed his locker, and dragged him at the empty choir room.

"I thought I was clear about you playing with my boy?" She immediately retorted at Puck, who was taken aback at Mercedes' actions. "Since after Cheerio's weekend training, he couldn't stop crying!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! What have you done?" Mercedes' rage was evident in her voice. People passing by outside the choir room could hear every Mercedes' words. _Wait, Cheerio's practice_. Puck thought. _Santana_.

"TALK!" Mercedes yelled.

"Look Mercedes, calm down!" Puck shouted back. He sat back on chair behind him thinking on how he can explain it to the gleek. _This is hard_. "Santana and I—"

"Is getting serious, I know! Kurt told me about Santana telling everyone that. Now can you explain to me how**_ this _**is not playing Kurt?" She retorted.

"I'm not playing—ugh, this is useless!" Puck stood up and started walking to the door. _She wouldn't even let me finish, damn it!_

"Where do you think you're going?" She stopped Puck.

"I don't owe you an apology Mercedes, I owe Kurt an apology. I owe him an explanation, not you!" He snapped at the diva.

"Back off, Puck!" Mercedes was inching closer to Puck. "Because you hurt him already, and Kurt's not ready for another hit, so back **_off_**!" She turned around and walked out.

_Great. _Puck thought as he was standing alone in the middle of the choir room.

* * *

Puck skipped almost all of his class. He was now sitting on the bench at the field, watching every P.E. class and training happening there. He felt at ease everytime he was there, but someone's missing now. Ever since Kurt sat with him last week here, Puck somewhat misses his presence. Even if they weren't talking, he misses him. He sighed, and then felt his phone vibrated.

_[S] Cafeteria now._

All day, Santana kept bossing him around. It was only his job to act normal. Santana would text where to meet, and he would just follow. He went to her locker an hour ago just to carry her books to class. He stood up and walked towards the cafeteria.

When he got there, he looked for Santana. He spotted Brittany who was waving her long arms for him. He saw Santana beside the blonde cheerio. They were sitting at the glee table. Everyone was there, even Kurt. He mustered some strength and went to the table.

"Hey." He mumbled. Everyone said hey back except for Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt was looking down on his salad, hiding his swollen eyes from the other gleeks, while Mercedes was glaring at the boy.

Santana stood up, wrapped her arms around Puck, and went in for a kiss. At the moment their lips touched, the boy diva looked up and saw what happened. He dropped his fork, grabbed his bag. "I'm done." He quietly said over the table and ran away. All of sudden, Puck grasped Santana's wrist once again and unwrapped himself from her arms. He didn't said anything and just ran after Kurt. Everyone in the table stopped on what they were doing, they watched the two gleeks exit the cafeteria.

* * *

**_To be continued! XD Watch out for the next chapter to see what will happen if Puck caughts up with Kurt! Please review!:D_**


	13. XII : Choice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... yet. BWAHAHAHAHA! :D Just joking.**_

_**Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know I've been long gone, and I am sorry! For that, I made a long chapter! :D This is by far my longest chapter in this story, LOL. **_Underlined _**words are lyrics! XD Anyway, I just want to take this time to thank you guys for reading this story! And no, this is not the end, I'm just feeling grateful. :D Enjoy! :D**_

_**Author's Warning: I AM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH. D:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12: CHOICE**

Kurt was running down the hallway with his bag hanging on his shoulder. He wanted to go to the only place where he could think things through peacefully. _Auditorium. Auditorium. _Kurt thought repeatedly. His eyes were welling up as he was running. His blurred vision kept him bumping against people passing by. Kurt can hear Puck's "_wait!_" from afar. The smaller boy suddenly broke into a faster run, but slowed down after a few seconds. After a while, he could hear Puck again. Just as he was starting to sprint again, he hit someone with his bag. Kurt turned around for a while to mumble an apology but then the person grabbed his arm.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Mr. Schuester was holding Kurt's forearm, he was looking down at the student.

Kurt was in shock, he hadn't realized that he bumped into Mr. Schue. He automatically looked down to cover his eyes. "I—I'm fine." He said.

"You don't look fine." The Spanish teacher bended his knees a bit to examine Kurt's face more, and then Puck arrived. Mr. Schue looked at the Mohawked student who was catching his breath.

"I'm fine, really." Kurt mumbled quickly, still looking down.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Puck said. Kurt was beginning to twist his arm off from Mr. Schue's grip. "That was wrong. Me and Santana, it's all wrong!" Puck continued. He doesn't care if Mr. Schue was there… Heck, he doesn't even care if other people can hear their conversation. _All that matters now is Kurt. He has to know everything_.

The teacher's gaze was shifting from Puck to Kurt. The smaller boy's eyes were welling up again when Mr. Schue caught a glimpse of his face. Mr. Schue let go of his arm. A worried expression was painted on the older man's face. The moment he saw a tear was about to escape from Kurt's eyes, he felt an aura of weakness, but at the same time, pain from the kid. Mr. Schue never saw Kurt like that, he always seem to see him being superior and happy. _But I guess under that entire cover was all… this. _He thought to himself.

But just as a tear was about to drop on Kurt's cheeks, he quickly wiped it away and looked directly at Puck. "You don't have to explain. I was stupid enough to expect a lot from you. Stupid enough to think, that this time, it would be different. Who am I kidding?" Kurt half-laughed at himself, he was now backing up a little. His lips were quivering. "You're Puck. Noah Puckerman. How could I think that Noah Puckerman would let his guard down on one Kurt Hummel?" Just as those words escaped from his mouth, he hastily turned around and walked briefly towards the auditorium.

Mr. Schue was left, still standing at the same spot where Kurt hit him with his bag. He was stunned at what he saw in Kurt. His face was unexplainable. He looked at Puck and saw his eyebrows were furrowed. It was clear to Mr. Schue that Puck wasn't at all finish talking to Kurt. Finally, the Spanish teacher opted to break the silence between him and the student.

"Puck?" He rested his hand on Puck's shoulder. This was his way assuring the kid that he's there to talk to. Mr. Schue pressed on Puck to atleast go to his office to talk to him what's going on.

Puck looked at Mr. Schue, but he looked at the hallway where Kurt trailed off. He wanted to go after him again, _but I'm lost for words._ Puck sighed deeply. He finally nodded to Mr. Schue's offer.

* * *

Kurt entered the unoccupied auditorium. It was quiet, and dark. He walked over the control room, and turned on a few lights that illuminated the stage. He walked down the aisle towards the stage, and sat at the front row first. He thought about what he said earlier.

_I was stupid in believing that it's different this time_. He felt an empty pit in his heart. _Stupid. _He sat there for a few minutes thinking only that. Kurt finally stood up, and then clambered up the stage. He was walking across it. His eyes and mind were lost in his thoughts. The boy didn't realize he walked himself towards the piano. He stroke the keys with his fingers lightly, then sat down at the piano bench.

After a minute or so of just playing with the piano, he stopped. "Too late." He whispered to himself. "It's too late." _I_ _let myself fell for Puck. _He finally admitted to himself. He felt again the hole in his heart, but this time, the feeling of emptiness doubled. His eyes were welling up once again. Sobs were breaking out from his lips. He rested his arms heavily at the piano keys, making a loud tune resonating in the empty auditorium. He buried his face at his arms. He can't control his feelings now, he was sobbing. His sleeve was getting damp, but he kept on crying his heart out.

In between Kurt's sobs, he didn't hear that someone was walking across the stage, towards him. The person stopped behind the fragile boy, and then cleared his throat politely. Kurt looked up and turned to face the huge figure behind him.

"Here." Finn offered Kurt his handkerchief. Even though it was hard for him, and maybe for anyone to see Kurt vulnerable, he forced a smile out.

* * *

Mr. Schuester entered the choir room, with Puck following him from behind. The student just stood in the middle of the room while the Spanish teacher dropped his brown briefcase on the floor, opened it, and got a couple of test papers out. He rested these at the top of the piano. Mr. Schue looked at Puck, who was watching him. The teacher motioned his hand towards the piano bench. Puck dragged his feet towards it, and sat.

Puck was expecting something out of from Mr. Schue, but nothing came out from his lips. He was just silently grading the test papers. Puck once again sighed. _What am I doing here? I should've run after Kurt!_ He thought. _Why is it so f*cking hard to explain everything!_ "Nobody would even listen to me!" …_Wait, did I said that out loud?_ Puck forgot he was not in his room. He looked at Mr. Schue, who stopped at his own activity because of his sudden outburst.

"Are you alright, Puck?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes." The boy lied back. Mr. Schue continued looking intently at the boy. _F*ck. I can't say this to Mr. Schue. He's a teacher. It's gonna be awkward. _Puck thought.

"You wanted to say something, but no one listens?" Mr. Schue went back to grading the test paper in front of him. Puck just nodded.

"You know, part of our job is to listen to our students." He smirked a little. He wrote a C on the top right of the paper. "We may not give the best advice for every problem. But sometimes just lending an ear could do the trick." He dragged the graded paper on his right side, and then continued checking.

There was a long time of deliberation in Puck's mind, whether he would say to Mr. Schue what's bothering him or not. _Well, if I tell him, I don't even know where I'm gonna start._ A flashback then started replaying in his mind. It was only last Friday when Finn told him to just say it. _Just say it, Puck_. A_dmit it. For the first time, admit it to yourself!_ After a minute of thinking, the student swallowed a lump in his throat. _F*ck it. Whatever. What can Mr. Schue do?_

"I like Kurt."

* * *

Finn was now sitting at the other side of the piano chair. He was facing the empty seats. Meanwhile Kurt was beside him, but facing the piano. The smaller boy was regaining his composure. He wiped his tears using Finn's handkerchief and then handed back to the taller boy.

Finn looked at the handkerchief, and then to Kurt. "You can keep it for a while." He pushed the handkerchief towards Kurt and then faced the empty seats again.

Kurt half-smiled at Finn. He looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's alright! It's just a hankie." Finn replied.

"It's not that." Kurt mumbled.

"Oh. Then what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." Finn looked at Kurt, who was smiling at him, but his eyes were reflecting sadness. Finn didn't answer. The smaller boy then looked down again.

"You're the third person who saw me like this, Mercedes and my dad being the two other people." He chuckled a little. "I'm not usually like this, obviously." The smaller boy's waterworks started working again. Tears were filling up his eyes and silently falling on his pale cheeks.

Finn rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He wanted to tell everything to Kurt about what happened at Santana's house. But he felt out of place to tell that. _Kurt has the right to know everything, but Puck has the right to tell everything to him_.

"Why don't you just give Puck a chance to talk to you?" He doesn't support Puck's decision to stick to Santana and wait for highschool to end, but seeing his future step-brother in a fragile state, it's heartbreaking.

The smaller boy looked quite surprised at what Finn knows. He expected Puck to hide this thing going on. But he shrugged away, _he is Puck's bestfriend_.

"It's no use. Cause in the first place, I'm already hurt. And going into more extensive details would only make it worse." He was fiddling Finn's handkerchief at his lap. "I just… I just want to stop this." Kurt placed his hand on his chest. "This empty feeling. You know?" He looked at Finn. Finn was looking back at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh what do you know?" Kurt exasperated. "You got Berry right after Quinn. What do you know about feeling— Uhmm…" Kurt stopped, he was thinking of another word for emptiness, hollow, misery…

"Lonely." Finn said. "The feeling of loneliness."

* * *

"So…" Mr. Schuester's focus was still on grading the papers. "All the ruckus happened in the hallway was just because of that, that you like Kurt. Am I right?" He looked at Puck, who just replied a nod. He then went back to the papers. "I don't see any problem there, Puck."

_Geez, I thought Mr. Schue was smart._ "I don't think you get it Mr. Schue. Not like, but like-**like**." The student heavily emphasized the last like.

The teacher looked at Puck, with a smirk on his face. "I know that you, and Kurt, like-**like** each other." He also heavily emphasized the last like. Puck raised an eyebrow.

Puck was about to ask how did he know, but Mr. Schue cut him off. "I noticed Kurt was looking at you during his duet with Finn. Atleast one of the audience are bound to notice that then, but I think they were too distracted at Finn's voice." Puck replied only with a silent _"Oh."_.

"I did pick a great song for them." Puck mumbled to himself. Mr. Schue looked at the kid.

"You chose the song for them?"

"Well, not really chose. More like suggested it." Puck boasted a little. Mr. Schue was smiling at him, and then went back to grading the papers. Silence again started to envelop the two guys.

After a few minutes, Mr. Schue let go of his red pen, and then leaned forward towards Puck across the piano. "Would you mind telling me why liking Kurt is a problem?"

Puck raised his eyebrows even more. "You spend too many times with Ms. P, Mr. Schue. You're beginning to sound, and even act like her." Mr. Schue chuckled a bit.

"I am spending way too much time with her." The Spanish teacher confessed. He was still laughing at himself when Puck spoke.

"We're in Lima, Ohio, Mr. Schue." Puck mumbled to answer. "Lima. Ohio." He sighed under his breath.

"I know where we are, Puck." Mr. Schue smiled at him.

"It's not that." Puck responded. "It's just that… It's hard to explain." Mr. Schue walked around the piano. He stopped right beside Puck.

The student looked at Mr. Schue, and then sighed deeply. "I don't want to be selfish. I don't want to think for myself only." The teacher furrowed his eyebrows.

"Let's say, me and Kurt get together— I'm just saying. What happens to the other glee club members when, you know, there are two homos in glee club." Mr. Schue then understood what Puck was saying. _He's worried for the other glee club members._

"Karofsky and Azimio just stopped shoving Artie around. Rachel hasn't received any slushies for almost a month. Also, the vandalism in Tina's locker stopped. And they…" Puck raised his almost-normal sized fist. "They just started picking on me." He dropped his fist on his lap.

Mr. Schue chuckled quietly a bit. Puck worried for other people was fascinating to see. Outside, there's this bad boy physique. But inside, he's just as sensitive as Finn… _Or even more sensitive_. "Puck, glee club would be all right if you get together with Kurt. Artie, Rachel, Tina's locker, and the others would be fine—"

"But what if it's not going to be fine, Mr. Schue?" Puck cut his Spanish teacher short. "You saw Kurt awhile ago, he was not fine—"

"Ahh, that's because you're being selfish." Mr. Schue said. _Wait, what?_ Puck thought. He didn't answer to Mr. Schue. _I'm being selfish? Selfish, me, now?_ Mr. Schue continued.

"You are selfish right now, Puck." Puck looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "You're selfish with Kurt." Puck's expression didn't change. "You're deciding everything by yourself, but doesn't Kurt have any say on this? I mean, it's his problem too."

Finally, Puck understood. He looked at Mr. Schue with guilt. _He's right._ He then looked down. His fists were tightening, not even caring if the half-swollen fist was hurting already. Puck was getting mad at himself. _It's all wrong_. If he was just alone in his room, he would've been punching his wall… Or probably has a hole right now.

"Hey." Mr. Schue called on Puck, who responded by looking at the teacher right away. "It may not be too late. Kurt may still be in the auditorium." Mr. Schue smiled.

* * *

Kurt was playing the piano when he mumbled to himself. "What do you know about feeling lonely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked.

"It's just that…" Kurt looked at the taller boy. "You already have everything. You always get the lead in all the songs, you have Berry right after you and Quinn broke up, you're the football star—"

"Technically, you're the football star. We won because of you." He smiled at Kurt.

"But still." The smaller boy continued. "You have everything." Finn didn't answer this time. He was looking at Kurt, who looked back at the piano and continued playing it.

"I don't have great fashion sense." Finn replied softly. "I'm not taking AP Calculus like you. I don't have an amazing soprano voice—"

"I'm a countertenor, Finn." Kurt corrected him.

"Well, I'm not that. And…" Finn took a deep breath. "I didn't get a chance to know my dad." Kurt was now looking at Finn. The bigger boy's gleaming eyes were gone. His eyes were empty now, lonely. He was lost at his train of thoughts. Kurt rested his hand at Finn's shoulder, who snapped out of his thoughts.

Finn continued. "Being lonely is a choice. I chose then not to replace my dad's place in my heart. But when I saw how Mr. Hummel makes my mom happy, it makes the lonely feeling go away. So, I chose to be happy for them. I chose to accept your dad as my dad." He sighed deeply. "The point is there's always an option to be happy, or be alone. And you," He looked at Kurt. "not talking and sorting this out with Puck, you chose to be alone."

Kurt couldn't answer. Maybe it was evident on Kurt's face that he was taken aback at Finn's dialogue, because Finn suddenly spoke up again. "I'm sorry I had to say that. It's just that—"

"You don't have to explain, I understand." Kurt cut him short. Then silence. No one spoke. Both boys were lost in each of their thoughts. _I am trying to be happy_. Kurt thought. _I shouldn't have said that_. While Finn thought. Suddenly, breaking the silence, Kurt stood up from the piano bench. He walked to the backstage, and went out with a microphone stand and a mic on his other hand. He then set up the mic in the middle of the stage. When Finn saw what he was holding, he immediately thought of their Ballad assignment.

"You're going to sing?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Kurt answered back while adjusting the mic stand. "When I think a lot, I sing what I feel." He then went off the stage towards his bag at the first row seats. He was searching something from his bag. Finally, he got hold of his iPod. He clambered up the stage once again, he was looking intently and turning his gadget while walking towards Finn.

"Here." He handed the iPod at Finn. "Play that at the control room." Finn looked at the iPod, he furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"What song is this?"

"Just play it." Kurt answered. The bigger boy clambered down the stage, and ran at the control room. Kurt walked to the mic. He can see Finn in the control room. He can tell that the kid was confused the moment he saw the buttons and knobs. But Finn managed to connect the iPod at the sound system. After that, he then started pressing buttons to turn on the mic. Nothing happened, just the lights going disco. Kurt shook his head with a smile.

"Sorry." Kurt jumped at Finn's voice over the sound system. He couldn't see Finn now because of the lights shining at him.

"Wait, I think I got it." Kurt can hear a few clicks in the background. All of the other lights were turned off, except these two illuminating him.

"Try the mic now." Kurt turned the mic on, and then started tapping it. It was faultless.

"You make a great technician." Kurt said sarcastically in the mic.

"Gee, thanks." Finn answered back with a smile, clearly he didn't catch Kurt's sarcastic tone. "Again, what song is this?"

"Will you just play it?" Kurt replied. A click was heard over the auditorium, Finn just turned off his mic. Then, music started to play. Kurt's look was far, he wasn't looking at anything particular. Just far.

Someone once told me that you have to choose

What you win or lose, you can't have everything

Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain

Kurt closed his eyes. His eyes were filling up once again.

Don't you love in vain, 'cause love won't set you free

I could stand by the side, and watch this life pass me by

So unhappy, but safe as could be

Finn could hear Kurt clearly over the sound system. His smile slowly faded away. He thought the song, titled "Happy" was a... Well, a happy song.

So what if it hurts me?

So what it I break down?

So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound

Kurt opened his eyes, and immediately, tears were falling down on his cheeks.

Don't care about all the pain in front of me, 'cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah

I just wanna be happy, yeah

His voice was starting to shake, but he still continued singing.

Holding on tightly, just can't let it go

Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, ohh

But all these days, They feel like they're same

Just different faces, different names, get me out of here

But I can't stand by the side, oh no

And watch this life pass me by, pass me by

So what if it hurts me?

So what if i break down?

Tears kept falling down. Though he was still holding Finn's hankie on his other hand, he didn't mind wiping his tears. He just let it fall.

So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound

Don't care about all the pain in front of me, I'm just trying to be happy, ohh

Happy, ohh

Finn was in awe. Though Kurt was already crying, he could still clearly hit a very high note.

So any turns that I can't see

Like I'm a stranger on this road

But don't say victim, don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?

Kurt's eyes continued looking at a spot, where he should be seeing Finn inside the control room. But he could see nothing because of the lights. Finn, on the other hand, was looking back at Kurt. Kurt was looking straight at him. He could feel the pain from Kurt's voice, from his eyes.

So what if I break down?

So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound

Don't care about all the pain in front of me

I just wanna be happy

Happy

I just wanna be, ohh

I just wanna be

Happy.

As the piano in the music started to fade out. Kurt buried his face at his hands. He was still crying. _I just want to be happy_. He thought again. The lights were starting to fade out, when suddenly someone pulled Kurt into a hug. The smaller boy opened his eyes, and could clearly see Finn was still in the control room. He glanced sidewards, and saw the Mohawk hair style. _Puck_.

* * *

**_So yeah, I figured it was too long. LOL! Anyway, a review would be very awesome! :D_**

_**Thank you for eshizzle for correcting me in regard of the vocal ranges! XD**_

**_Song: Happy by Leona Lewis in her album ECHO_**


	14. XIII : One Hug

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is this story. :(_**

**_Author's Note: Aaaaand we're back to short chapters! Lol! Sorry to keep you guys waiting again. It took me, like four tries to do this chapter. XD I kept changing the lines and how their conversation would go, and hopefully, I chose the right path. Lol! And yes, I know the chapter name is crappy and lame, I just can't think of anything good, hahaha! Anyway, if you see one of these after a paragraph _**[], _**it means I have a note at the end of the chapter for that paragraph. E****njoy! XD**_

**_Author's Warning: ME NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH. DX_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13: ONE HUG**

Kurt's face was still buried on his hands while Puck was hugging him. Though Kurt was already aware who was hugging him, he didn't move. Well, both boys didn't move. Kurt didn't hug him back, nor tried to wiggle out. And the other boy, despite the fact this is his first time to actually touch Kurt (causing him to flush a little), he didn't dare to end the hug. Puck was actually hoping for a reply, a touch on his back, a whisper, or anything.

The auditorium door opened. As the door creaked, Puck immediately gave space between him and Kurt. But as both of them looked as to who entered the auditorium, it was only Finn who was on his way out. Puck looked at Kurt after the door closed. Their eyes met right away.

"Sorry about that." Puck started speaking.

"It's okay." Kurt mumbled. "I needed a hug anyway." He wiped the trace of tears on his cheeks using Finn's hankie. While he was doing so, Puck just stood in front of him, looking at him. Kurt's calmer now than before.

"Kurt." The smaller boy immediately looked at Puck. "We need to talk."

Kurt half-heartedly smiled. "About what?" He spun around to turn off the mic. _What a stupid question, ofcourse you know what it's all about_. Kurt thought.

"About what happened awhile ago." Puck answered. Kurt turned around to look intently at Puck.

_I don't want to know what's between you and Santana. I want to know what's going on between us._ Kurt shook his head. _Oh wait, there is no 'us_'. Kurt sighed. He replied monotonically to Puck.

"Oh. That." He turned around again to fix the mic. "Look Puck, like I've told you before, you don't have to explain. I should be the one saying sorry and should be explaining my sudden flare-up in the hall—"

"I'm sorry that you expected a lot from me." Puck was tired of waiting to say that to Kurt. He did enough damage to the kid. And seeing he was crying his heart out awhile ago, he _needed _to say sorry. Besides, it's not like he's asking permission from Kurt if he could explain.

"You're not stupid to expect a lot from me, I'm the jerk where I didn't reach up to your expectations. I fucked everything up when we went to Santana's house— Okay 'fucked' was not a good word for that." Puck said as he saw the smaller boy shot a look at him. "You know what I mean." Then Kurt looked at him again. "Okay, you don't know what I mean." Puck furrowed his eyebrows to think. [1]

"What happened between you and Santana is none of my business, Puck." Kurt said. "If you're happy with Santana, and going steady with her," He heaved a sigh to let out a word. "Congratulations."

_Okay, this is hopeless._ Puck thought. He went to the piano bench to sit down while Kurt was still fixing the mic. _What if I just say it? 'I like you Kurt', and then what?_ The taller sighed. He was lost on his train of thoughts, until he heard Kurt's footsteps going down the stage towards his bag. Puck watched Kurt as he saw the smaller boy fix his bag, and swung it to his shoulder. He was expecting for Kurt to turn around, but then the boy went straight towards the exit.

"W—Wait!" Puck exclaimed. Kurt stopped on his tracks. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized. "Since you didn't answered, I figured you and I were done talking." He settled his bag once again on the nearest seat, and leaned on the arm rest. The smaller boy's eyes gazed upon on Puck, who also went down the stage and joined him. He crossed his arms, then waited for him to talk.

"We're uhm… We're fine, right?" Puck questioned.

"Yeah." _Maybe. _Kurt thought.

"Kurt." Puck looked at him at his eyes. "I know you're lying."

"Really? And how do you say so?"

_Cause even I'm not feeling fine. _"I dunno." Puck shrugged his shoulders. The boys were quiet for minutes. It's as if they were in a staring contest again, but every once in awhile, Puck would look away.

"Look, Puck." Kurt glanced at his phone for the time. "It's almost glee—"

"Mr. Schue excused us from today's rehearsals." Puck cut him short.

"Don't you want to see Santana do a solo for the assignment?" There were a lot of emotions from Kurt's tone. One of them was bitterness.

"Will you stop it?" Kurt looked up to Puck, who was looking straight at him. Puck was serious. "Would you stop talking about Santana? I've had enough of her for today— and no, it's not what you think." The taller boy settled himself on a seat. [2]

Kurt sighed. _I hate playing Dr. Love_. He stood straight. "Having a love problem, I see."

Puck looked at him immediately, and eventually nodded. It was true, he was having a love problem. But not with Santana. Kurt walked closer to him. "Why, what happened?"

The taller boy just gazed at Kurt for a moment. "We're in a fight right now. I wanted to explain something, but no one listens to me… Well, except Mr. Schue."

"Well, since we're excused from glee rehearsals, I can listen." Yes, there was still hollowness from Kurt's chest, but he can't stand Puck being bothered. Even though in this case, it's a girl problem, he'll try to be there for him atleast.

Kurt walked up to the seat besides Puck's, and then sat. Both of them were facing the stage that was being illuminated with dim lights. The sight of the stage was peaceful, it was beautiful. _Now I know why Kurt always goes here to think._ Puck thought. He looked over at the boy beside him, who was also absorbing the beauty of stage. The boy smiled as he observed Kurt's hair, his eyes, his nose, everything. Puck sighed quietly at his sight. When the taller boy felt his cheeks were starting to flush, he returned his gazed towards the stage with a shy smile at himself.

"I think I'm in love." Puck finally spoke. Kurt hastily looked at Puck, who was staring at the stage with the same shy smile on his face. Though Kurt was supposed to melt at how Puck was smiling, his heart reached rock bottom.

Kurt slowly placed his hand at his chest, as if trying to stop his heart from breaking. _Calm down, Kurt._ A million of thoughts were running through his mind that he couldn't even think straight nor hear Puck talking. He turned his face away from Puck and closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling.

"Kurt? You alright?" Puck held Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm fine." He muttered, managing his voice not to crack nor shake. He blinked a few times to make sure no tear would fall, and then looked down at his lap. "Uhm, what were you saying?"

"I was asking, uhm." Puck was unsure if he should continue or what. "If I would say it to you, how would you like it?" He was expecting Kurt to shot him a look, but the boy just continued looking down at his lap. "I mean, would you like it romantically, like dinner and all? Or just plain, 'I love you'." Puck's heart thumps in a good beat while he said those last three words, but Kurt's heart sank even lower than rock bottom.

No one spoke again for a few minutes. Puck was waiting for a reply while Kurt was mustering enough strength to reply back. His tears were starting to fall down on his pants. It was a good thing the lights were soft, _Puck wouldn't notice this_. He took a deep breath.

"Sing a song." Kurt answered honestly. "I know its cliché and all, but I think there's always a right song to express every emotion on every level."

Puck thought for a moment, and then stood up. "I— Uhm, I have to go. I have to pick up Hannah from school today." Kurt stood up also. While Puck's not looking, he quickly wiped away the traces of tears that have fallen on his cheeks. The taller boy went straight to the door while the other went for his bag. As Kurt swung his bag on his shoulder, Puck called him. Kurt looked straight up and saw that the other boy was standing in front of him.

"Uhm, well." Puck rocked back and forth on his feet. "Thank you."

Kurt just answered with a smile, and then walked to overtake Puck.

"Wait." The smaller boy spun around and faced Puck once again.

"Can I have hug? I kinda need it." If it wasn't for Kurt's million of thoughts buzzing on his head, his eyes would've pop open cause of shock. But he just walked over to Puck to give him one.

Kurt hugged him simply. Again, if Kurt wasn't all busy thinking, he should've notice that Puck's hug was different. The taller boy's hug was more tight, and needy. He should have notice that Puck prolonged the hug, that he took a swift smell of his hair. He should have noticed Puck's heart beating so loud and fast. But no, Kurt was drowning from his thoughts. Finally, both boys ended their hug.

"Thanks." Puck smiled at him. He was sure now about Kurt. One hug did it all for him. One hug let him know that he, Noah Puckerman, was in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**_[1] - I hope you got me on why the word "fucked" was wrong in "I fucked everything up when we went to Santana's house" sentence. :)_**

**_[2] - If you get the first note, you get this one too, lol!_**

_**Anywayy, reviews would be lovely! XD**_


	15. HIATUS!

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. D:**

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry guys for not updating this for about two (or more?) weeks now. :( Unfortunately, I still can't update this for about two more weeks. :(

It's not that I lost ideas to write down. Actually, the story (in my handy-dandy netbook) is progressing very well. :D I have the story in line, so brace yourself... 'Cause I can whiff the end right now. *_insert aww's here_*. LOL!

The real reason behind my hiatus is that my finals are coming. So there are quite a huge amount of requirements to make and submit, and a lot of formulas and terms to analyze. So yeah. Don't worry, I have a 7-day vacation after our finals, so I have a lot of free time after that. ;)

Hmmm, I think that's all. LOL! Wish me luck! :D

**

* * *

**

**~Silver~**


	16. XIV : Chords

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Glee... Well except this story. :D_**

**_Author's Note: HOHOHO, I AM BACK! Thank you for your goodlucks, I think I did well in my finals. Hopefully I will not fail anything. :D LOL! Anyway, here's a chapter for y'all. It's not really eventful, but I think it works. Hahaha! Don't worry, working myself up tonight for chapter 15. ;)_**

_**Author's Warning: I AM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14: CHORDS**

"And I can't fight this feeling anymoooooore!" Finn was singing at the top of his lungs. Even though he was singing his favorite song one or two keys higher, he was still hitting the right notes. He loved singing in the shower, perhaps because of the acoustics in the bathroom. "I've forgotten what I've started fighting foooooor!" He sang while rinsing away the soap from his body. He turned off the shower, and continued to dry himself up with a towel. He continued mumbling the lyrics as he routinely dress himself up for school. He was all alone in the Hudson house.

_/ / /_

_"Hey mom, can I stay over at our house, just for a couple of days?" Finn asked while munching his cereals. Since Carole and Burt got together, the Hudsons haave been living with the Hummels._

_"What are you going to do there?" Carole questioned. Burt was beside her, engrossed in his newspaper._

_"I don't know." Finn replied warily. "I just miss the place, you know, like the smell of our house." He took a quick look at Burt, and then watched his cereals floating in the bowl of milk. Just as those words escaped from his lips, Burt peeked from his newspaper._

_"But you don't know how to cook." His mom reasoned out. "How will yo—" Carole was cut short with Burt holding her hand. She looked at Burt, who folded his newspaper and was now taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Let him go, Carole." Burt said. Finn looked at Mr. Hummel right away. "We can send food for him every day there."_

_The old man winked at Finn, who replied with a big smile. "Just promise us two things, kid." Finn became serious all of a sudden. "First, you'll come to us whenever you need something. Second, no parties and no girls."_

_"Yes sir!" Finn nodded as he smiled again at Burt, and then took a spoonful of his cereals._

_/ / /_

Finn was going out of the Hudson house already, but it was still too early to go to school. He figured he can go grab breakfast somewhere. Just as he finished locking the doors, he heard a soft rumble of engine pulling in front of their house. He turned around and saw a familiar car.

He walked towards the car. "Don't you think we're going to school a bit too early?" He joked.

Puck came out of the driver seat holding a paper bag. He threw the bag at Finn, who caught it. "My mom made you breakfast." Finn's face suddenly illuminated. He opened the bag and saw two chicken sandwiches with a small carton of milk.

"Say thanks to her for me." The bigger kid then tears a corner out of a sandwich and starts chewing.

Both boys were leaning on the car. Finn was happily eating his breakfast while Puck was looking at a distance. Finn kept looking at his bestfriend. The last time he saw Puck was yesterday, when he left him with Kurt in the auditorium.

"What?" Puck asked as he caught Finn looking at him.

"Don't make me ask you." Finn answered with his mouth full.

"Ask me about what?" Puck snickered a little.

Finn scrunched his eyebrows together. He chewed a little, and then swallowed. "Between you and Kurt!"

Puck only replied with a smile. Just as Finn was going to ask again, he went back to the driver's seat and got another paper bag. Finn's face lit up once again at the site of the bag, expecting a second round of two chicken sandwiches.

"No Finn, this isn't food."

"Oh." Finn answered.

"I just need a favor." Puck replied.

* * *

The sound of an electric shaver was echoing inside Finn's bathroom. Puck was sitting at a closed toilet bowl, relaying to Finn what happened yesterday. Finn meanwhile was standing right behind him. Short thick hair was on the bathroom floor. _*Click*_

"All done!" Finn blew the electric shaver to remove the excess hair inside the razor.

Puck stood up, and went straight in front of a mirror. His hand was now exploring his now shaven head. He felt satisfied at Finn's work.

"You know what," Finn was taking care of the mess at the floor. "You look like someone very familiar. Very very familiar."

"Maybe this could help." Puck took a picture out of his pocket. He handed it to his bestfriend.

"Oh! Right! You look like your old self back when we were on 7th grade!" Finn grinned back and forth at Puck and the picture. "Man, I forgot you look like this."

After a few giggles from Finn, he handed back the picture to Puck. "So, what does this mean?" Finn smiled at Puck. He knew what the answer would be, and he was proud of what his bestfriend is doing.

"Noah's back." Puck answered simply.

* * *

Puck knew it. The moment he steps inside school grounds, people will be buzzing about his un-mohawk hairstyle. Some couldn't even recognize him without it. But even though a lot of people kept staring at him, he just shrugs them away. _I can get use to this attention_. He said to himself while he was at his locker. _Besides, I should get use to this if Kurt and I would be a couple._ Puck shook his head at the idea. _How could you be sure about this._ He checked his phone and saw five missed calls, all from Santana. Puck didn't even bother to check what time did Santana called; all he did was stuff his phone inside his bag and then went to class.

Puck tried to listen during his first class. But just as his teacher started talking about the world war, he instantly sneaked away. He was wondering where he can go, but he remembered what Kurt said to him yesterday. "_T__here's always a right song to express every emotion on every level_." So Puck decided to go to the choir room. He was expecting no one would be there, but just as he entered the room, a voice greeted him.

"Oh, hello there, Noah!" Puck stopped at his tracks, wondering why Rachel was there in the choir room.

"Don't you have any classes in the morning?" Rachel was holding a few sheet music, probably for glee rehearsals later.

"Ms. Ardons was not feeling well again, so she dismissed us very early." The girl smiled at him. Puck didn't reply. He settled himself at the nearest seat. "How about you, what are you doing here?" She sat beside him.

_I was supposed to practice my song for Kurt._ "Nothing. I was expecting no one would be here so I could sleep or something." Puck replied. Rachel nodded, and kept her eyes at the music sheets.

"I thought you were going to rehearse for someone."

Puck immediately looked at the girl beside him. "Finn told you!"

"Obviously."

"Who else?" He asked Rachel with an exasperated voice. He was sitting straight up, facing her.

"Well, all of us in glee club…?" Rachel let out a nervous smile to Puck. The boy let out a groan, and started slumping in his seat

"Great!" He let out, and then covered his face with his hands. _So everybody knows what's going on. I should've expected this. I mean, Finn doesn't really shut his mouth, especially with Rachel._ "For how long?" He murmured on his hands, loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Since I performed my assignment."

"What?" Puck snapped at Rachel. He sat straight up once again. "That was the day I told Finn!"

"What can I say, news like this have their own legs." Rachel smiled at him with a pat on his back, trying to calm him down.

"Well apparently they have wings when it comes from Finn." Puck slumped back at his seat. Rachel smiled at him, but returned her attention at the papers she was holding. _Hold on, if the whole glee club knows, then…_ "Everybody's okay with this?"

Rachel looked at Puck, her eyebrows scrunched up. "Of course we're okay with this. Well, except Mercedes. But we all know that she gets dramatic when it comes to these stuff, so yeah."

_Mr. Schue was right, everybody would be fine. _Puck pulled himself together. "Wait, so what exactly do you all know?"

"Well, we do know you like Kurt." Rachel smiled at him. Puck let out a sigh of relief. He made the right decision earlier this morning on not to tell Finn that he is positively sure that he loves Kurt already. He doesn't want anybody, even his bestfriend know about this, atleast for now. He wants Kurt to be the first person to know this, and coming from him.

"I have to go." Rachel exclaimed. She stood up and went to the piano where her bag was. "I don't want to get in the middle of your rehearsals." She smiled at Puck, and then went out.

"Oh wait!" He ran up towards the piano and grabbed the music sheets. "You forgot your music sheets!" He dashed towards the door, but saw no one in the hallways.

"She's a runner." Puck whispered to himself while walking back at the choir room. He laid the papers once again on the piano. He went to the guitar case that was lying in a corner of the room, and then swung the guitar over him.

_Okay, what song?_ Puck walked back and forth for a few minutes thinking of a perfect song. There were limited songs to which he knew the chords. _Maybe I could write a song?_ He asked himself. And then immediately shook his head. "I can't do that." He sat at the piano bench thinking hard. Out of the blue, the sheet music caught his eyes, so he picked up the first page. He tilted his head sideways. There were no staffs, notes, or anything.

"Chords." Puck said to himself. He picked up all the papers from the piano. They were chords of different songs. Love songs. Puck laughed at himself quietly, Rachel was trying to help him. He scanned the papers. Some of the songs are "I'll Cover You", "How Long Has This Been Going On", "One Hand, One Heart"— _Okay, this is too cheesy._ Puck cringed in his seat. _These stuff are too… Broadway. Yeah._

"This is not going to work." Puck said to himself while laying back the papers on the piano. Although he smiled at the idea of Rachel helping him. And then suddenly, a song popped in his mind.

"That's it!" Puck exclaimed. He positioned his hands on the guitar. "If only I could remember the lyrics."

* * *

_**Sooo, do you have any guesses what Puck may sing in front of Kurt? :) I already gave you a clue, somewhere in the last part of this chapter, hahaha!**_


	17. XV : Smile

**_Disclaimer: Ah well, you guys know I don't own anything. :|_**

**_Author's Note: Just a short chapter, just to keep the juices flowing in. :D I still can't believe it, I have a one-week break from school. AWESOME! LOL!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15: SMILE**

It was typical glee rehearsals day… Well, except for Puck. Now that everybody knows, he became a little self-conscious.

"Are you okay, Puck?" Mr. Schuester looked over at Puck with a confused look. He was messing up with the steps, and he was singing a key lower.

"What? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I?" Puck answered.

"Oh my God, you told him!" Quinn whispered to Rachel, but it was loud enough for the other glee club members, excluding Puck, to hear it.

"No, I did not!" Rachel defended herself. But just as she felt five pairs of eyes darting towards her, she gave up. "Alright. I told him."

Matt, Mike, and Tina shook their heads, while Quinn just rolled her eyes. "This is exactly why we don't tell everything to you, Rachel." Artie said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey Mr. Schue, sorry I'm late." Finn was out of breath when he entered the room. He settled his bag at his usual seat, and then positioned himself at his assigned spot.

"It's okay Finn. Does anybody know where the others are?" The Spanish teacher counted his students. Four of them are not here.

"I bumped into Brittany earlier." Finn said. "She told me Ms. Sylvester needed help in measuring her new trophy case for the upcoming cheer-dance competition."

"What?" Quinn looked at Finn. "They still have 9 months until the next cheer-dance competition." Finn just shrugged his shoulders, while Mr. Schue's expression turned into something that the other glee club members call: _The Sue Face._

"Take five." Mr. Schue announced, and then exited. Everybody knows that whenever Mr. Schue exits with his Sue Face, he wouldn't be back for another thirty minutes. So the glee kids settled themselves at their usual seats. Puck meanwhile walked over to Finn and Rachel, who were sitting beside each other.

"Uhm…" He mumbled. Both kids looked up at Puck. "Where's Kurt?" Rachel looked over at Finn, who immediately became tense.

"I don't know." Finn answered without looking at his best friend's eyes. Puck opened his mouth to speak again, but Tina joined in the conversation.

"I think he's with Mercedes."

"Shush, woman!" Artie tried covering Tina's mouth.

"Oh he already knows that we know!" Tina exclaimed while she walked closer to Puck. "Anyway, I think he's with Mercedes."

"So where's Mercedes?" Puck asked Tina.

"I don't know, okay!" Finn exclaimed. He then stood up and passed by Puck and Tina. The other glee club members raised their eyebrows towards Finn, who just sat at the piano bench.

"I'll go talk to him." Rachel followed Finn.

"You know he's not telling us something, right?" Quinn said while she watched the two lovebirds talking.

Puck nodded. "Yeah I know." He was also watching them. "But we'll know it eventually if he tells Rachel." He turned around to face the group again. "So, what do you guys know? What's Mercedes up to?"

"We actually don't know either." Quinn confessed.

"All we know is that she purposely skipped school today." Artie added.

"Obviously, with Kurt." Tina said.

"Yeah, he was not in History today." Matt recalled. "And I don't remember Mercedes coming in to Mike's Literature class." Mike nodded to confirm.

Puck sat down after hearing what they said. He started thinking. _Where are they? I need to talk to Kurt… And why do I feel everyone's staring at me?_ He looked up. Indeed, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Matt, and Artie were looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Does this mean…" Artie started. "You're going after Kurt?" Puck was about to answer when suddenly…

"Alright everybody, settle down." Everybody's shoulder jumped, they were not expecting Mr. Schue for another fifteen minutes. "Santana and Brittany would join us a little later. Meanwhile…" He raised the familiar bowler hats again. "It's time for another performance!" The Spanish teacher dipped his hand into the blue hat. "And it will be a solo from…" He grabbed a paper from the red hat. "Noah Puckerman!"

Everybody clapped while Puck groaned inside. _I have a lot of things in my mind now. Well, actually, Kurt's the only one who is in my mind right now._ He smiled politely to Mr. Schue as he continued to acknowledge Puck. After doing so, they started rehearsing again.

* * *

Glee rehearsals ended earlier than they expected. Probably because Santana and Brittany decided to show up late. "Besides, we already perfected the steps Mr. Schue." Artie said. But even though it was still early and tomorrow would be a Saturday, the glee members didn't stay to talk about what they talked about earlier. Though Finn was supposed to catch a ride with Puck, Puck was left all alone in the choir room. He got his phone out of his bag. Thirteen missed (all from Santana) and a message. He opened the text message.

_[Finn] Sori I left. Rachel offered a ride. Talk 2u soon!_

Puck tucked his phone in his pockets. He walked over to the guitar case and got the guitar out again. He grabbed a stool and settled it on the middle of the choir room. He sat and positioned himself to play the song which he researched during his Math class. The song he would sing to Kurt. He started playing the chords he had just learned awhile ago.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life_

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

Puck was nodding with a smile on his face.

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare where you send me, lets me know that it's ok_

_Yeah, it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

He closed his eyes and started remembering the day he took Kurt in their house. He fell out of couch when Kurt was trying to kiss him.

_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

His smile became bigger when he remembered that it was Sunday when he and Kurt sang the song from _Once _in Kurt's house.

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee._

_Just the thought of you could drive me wild_

_Oooh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

'_Cause every time that I get around you,_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee._

_Just the thought of you could drive me wild_

_Oooh, you make me smile_

_Oooh, you make me smile_

_Oooh, you make me smile_

Puck opened his eyes, his smile faded slowly. _Yeah, I think that's the right song._ He positioned his hands again to go over the song but then, claps resonated inside the room. He turned his back and almost cringed at his seat when he saw who was clapping.

"Nice song, Puck." Santana said.

* * *

_**Ah yes, the big confrontation comes next! XD I would like to thank glambertgirl for helping me with the grammatical errors in this chapter. THANK YOU! XD Anyway, a review would be nice! :)**_

_**Song: Smile by Uncle Kracker**_


	18. XVI : Salad

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :|_**

**_Author's Note: Thank you again for glambertgirl! XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16: SALAD**

"Nice song, Puck." Santana said.

"I have to go." Puck automatically stood up, but then Santana grabbed his shoulders.

"Would you relax?" Santana walked in front of Puck as he pushes him down to sit again. Her smile died right away when she got a clear view of Puck's shaven head. "What have you done to your hair?" She said with disgusts.

"What do you want, Santana?" Puck asked.

Santana stepped back and crossed her arms. "I was wondering why you are not taking my calls."

"Do you really want to hear it?" Puck's voice escalated. Santana nodded, so he took off the guitar over his shoulder and held it by the neck. "I don't care anymore, Santana!" He was slowly standing up, walking towards the Cheerio in front of her. "I don't want to be trapped in your scheme forever! Or at least for few years before I graduate. I don't care if you get branded by the-girl-who-dated-a-closeted-homo! I don't care if I get a slushie and a dive inside the dumpster everyday by Karofsky and Azimio!"

"And how about the other glee club members?" Santana asked.

"Everybody knows already. Finn told Rachel." Puck answered. "And they're okay with it." He stopped right in front of Santana, who stood her ground and just watched the boy with its piercing glare. "Look, all I care about is this one person—"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there." She raised her hands to stop Puck talking. "It's getting cheesy already." She casually passed by Puck and sat on the stool. "Now, do you want to hear my reason why I was calling you?" The boy turned around, and raised his eyebrows towards Santana. "I want to break off this plan."

Puck didn't change his expression. "Wait." He looked at the Cheerio with a confused look now. "What's the catch?"

Santana snickered a little. "No catch, Puckerman. You just bore me to death." Santana looked at her nails. "That's why I found myself a new man." Puck was walking nearer to her. "You know Sam Evans, the new hot football player transferee." She smiled at the boy in front of her, and then returned to her nails.

"Thank you." Puck smiled at her. He felt as if a boulder has lifted from his shoulder. He sighed blissfully.

"If you just answered your phone, you would've felt better earlier." She tapped his shoulders while getting off the stool. "I like to stay and chat about you and your Juliet, but I have to go. If you see Mr. Schue, tell him we tried to get off from practice but Sue won't let us. She said something about suspension." Santana said as she paced towards the door to leave. But before turning to the hallway, she spun around once again to face Puck, who was still smiling. "The song is great. Great, meaning, it's great for your assignment." Santana smiled at Puck. Her smile was not the devious one when she's caught up with a plan, her smile now was genuine, as if relaying a message to the boy.

After Santana left him alone in the choir room, he didn't practice anymore. _I wasn't practicing for my assignment._ He spent the last hour racking his brains out for songs and chords. _This is ridiculous._ Puck laughed at himself. _I spent my countless summers learning how to play songs on my guitar. And now that I need a song, I can't think of one! _He looked at the wall clock and learned it was past 6. He grabbed his bag and walked out. He figured it was getting late already. After all the thinking he did for a new song, he doesn't want to sing already. _Ugh, all I wanted is to talk. _He then slowed his car down. _It's past 6pm. Maybe Kurt's home already._ He looked at the left side of the road, and made his turn towards the Hummel's.

* * *

Puck pressed the doorbell, and then backed away from the door. _Okay, I'll just tell Mr. Hummel that I need help with glee. Yeah, that's what I'm going to tell him._ The door opened, and Mr. Hummel was indeed the other person on the other side of the door. "Good evening, Mr. Hummel! I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Noah Puckerman, sir. I was wondering if Kurt can help me with my assignment about glee." He smiled nervously. Burt crossed his arms and looked at Puck from head to toe with his piercing brown eyes.

"Can't this wait for tomorrow? It's getting late." Mr. Hummel replied.

"Oh, well." Puck stood there, thinking of his response. Finally, he gave in. _It is getting late._ "Yeah, okay, sure. Thank you, Mr. Hu—"

"Who is that?" A familiar voice coming from inside the house interrupted the two men talking. Not much long, a hand pulled the door more openly and peered outside. "Oh! Noah! It's you!" Mrs. Hudson smiled at the boy, and even pulled him into a hug.

"You know this boy?" Burt asked.

"Yes! He's best friends with Finn." She cupped Puck's face and examined it with a smile. "You're getting big already. I like what you've done with the mohawk."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Puck replied as Carole let go of his face and clung her arms around Burt. "Well, I have to go now, Mrs. Hudson. Thank you again, Mr. Hummel."

"Oh wait!" Carole stopped Puck from turning around back to his car. "Are you going to Finn's?"

_Actually, playing Xbox with Finn does sounds good to keep things off of my mind._ "Yes."

"Do you mind dropping off his dinner? He called earlier to prepare some." Mrs. Hudson dashed towards the kitchen and came back with two large paper bags.

Puck smiled. "Of course Mrs. Hudson, how can I refuse?" He happily took the paper bags off of her arms. "I better get going. Thank you again!" He smiled back at them and left.

The drive from the Hummel's to Hudson's was not so far. Puck stopped his car across the street. He grabbed the paper bags that he settled on the passenger seat and started getting out. Before slamming the door, he looked at the back seat and saw his guitar lying there. He debated for a few minutes if he should bring it. _I don't even have a song to practice._ He told himself, frustrated. So he slammed the door, locked it, and crossed the street.

The light of the front porch was open as he stepped in and rang the doorbell. He casually looked around the neighborhood, and then looked down at the paper bag he was holding. A container where aluminum foil wrapped food was inside._Probably fried chicken_. He looked at the other paper bag and saw another container where green salad was inside. A bottle of salad dressing was snuggled fit at the side. He scrunched up his face. _Finn doesn't eat green salad._Just as this thought ran through his mind, he looked up as the door opened. Instead of a tall figure with a beaming smile welcomed him; a small pale boy was in front him.

"Kurt." Puck mumbled.

* * *

**_Reviews are like food to meeeee. Nomnomnom! :P~_**


	19. XVII : Chasing Pavements

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks again for glambergirl**__ for editing it! :) Hope you guys like it. XD_

_****__

* * *

_

**A TURN

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17: CHASING PAVEMENTS**

A small pale boy was in front Puck. "Kurt." He mumbled as he stepped closer to the boy. Kurt, who was wide-eyed, suddenly closed the doors out of surprise. "Wait! Kurt! We need to talk!" Puck knocked on the door. There were a million thoughts that ran through Puck's mind. Puck finally figured out why Finn was acting weird during rehearsals. _Kurt and Mercedes came to him_. "Kurt! Open the door!" He placed his ears on the door, he heard whispers through it.

"I swear to God, Finn. If you open the door, I'll tell dad she's coming over!" Kurt hushed Finn up.

"It's not fair! I didn't tell him, he came here by himself!" Finn protested. But Kurt hushed him up even more.

Puck can hear the two bickering as he looked around the house. He was finding an open window or something. He placed the paper bags on the floor, leaning it to the door. He tip-toed and searched a key on the door frame. There was nothing there, just dust. _C'mon Puck, think._ "Kurt, open it." Puck spoke quietly to the door. There was no bickering anymore. "Please." There was no sign of movement on the other side of the door. Suddenly, Puck had an idea. He turned around and ran to his car. After a few minutes, he got back on the porch, his guitar hanging over his shoulders. _Okay. What song?_ He walked back and forth on the porch, thinking of a song. Suddenly, after a few minutes of thinking, he snapped his fingers. _Got it._ He sat on the porch, facing the street. He fixed his guitar, warmed his hand with his breath, and then positioned his hands to play. He started strumming the chords, and then began singing.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think this over._

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further._

_This ain't lust, I know this is love._

_But if I tell the world, it'll never be enough_

'_Cause it was not said to you,_

_And that's exactly what I need to do if I'm in love with you._

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place,_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_I build myself up, and fly around in circles._

_Wait then as my heart drops, and my back begins to tingle._

_Finally, could this be it?_

_Or should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place,_

_Should I just leave it there?_

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place,_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up, or should I just keep on chasing pavements,_

_Or should I just keep on chasing?_

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place,_

_Should I just leave it there?_

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

He finished strumming. Puck looked down to contemplate on what he just sang. He just poured his heart out on that song. _And Finn heard it_. The door creaked open, and Puck turned around. It was Finn. His best friend sat next to him.

"Hey man." Finn smiled at him. Puck smiled back, and then looked back at his guitar.

"He doesn't want to talk to me." He muttered. Finn just sighed deeply. Finally, the taller boy stood up, grabbed the paper bags on the floor, and walked back into the house. Puck stood up also, but he was slowly retreating to his car. He was almost on the sidewalk when the door once again opened. He turned around and saw Finn, pushing Kurt out off the house.

"Finn! I don't want to!" Kurt was mustering the strength to stop Finn from pushing. But his effort has no effect on the bigger gleek.

"Oh c'mon, Kurt! He sang a song!" Finn reasoned out.

"I don't care!" Kurt bickered back. Just as Finn pushed Kurt in a distance, he sprinted back inside the house and banged the door. Kurt ran after him but was too late, the door slammed right in front of him. "Finn! Open up!" He was thumping the door. "Oh you're so gonna get it when I tell dad!" He searched his pockets for his phone, and then cursed the air as soon as he realized he left his phone inside.

"Nice try!" Finn yelled back. Kurt finally gave up. He fixed his hair, crossed his arms, and then turned around to Puck, who walked back near the porch.

"What did you do to your hair?" Kurt asked. Puck clambered up the steps to get on the porch, and just looked at the smaller boy.

"The mohawk's really not me." Kurt raised his eyebrows on that answer. "Why weren't you in school today?" Puck asked back.

"And why do you need to know?" He passed by Puck and sat on the porch facing the street. "How is your love problem?" Kurt asked coldly.

"Not doing so well." Puck followed him and sat beside him. He rubbed his hands together to heat up his hands.

"Yeah, I kind of get that after you sang the song." Kurt answered back. "Puck, Santana's a nice girl." _What am I saying?_ "And if you think Santana's worth fighting for, we, the glee club, will support that." He halfheartedly smiled at him.

Puck remembered the conversation he had with the Cheerio. "She is nice." Puck smiled.

"And chasing her is not like chasing pavements because eventually, it will lead somewhere." Kurt assured him. Puck replied with a nod and a smile. Kurt patted Puck's legs and stood up. "Let's go, maybe Finn left you a chicken leg or something."

Kurt started climbing the steps while Puck stood up. "Kurt." The taller boy once again called out, he held Kurt's elbow and turned him around. He was starting to have butterflies in his stomach. "I'm not talking about Santana. I didn't even sing that song for Santana."

"Oh, well…" Kurt trailed his eyes on Puck's hand holding his elbow. "I'm sure any girl is worth it."

"It's not any girl." Puck smiled shyly. His hand was now traveling down to Kurt's hands. Just as Puck's fingers touched Kurt's palm, he started speaking again. "It's you." He held the pale hand tighter. The smaller boy wasn't really listening to what Puck said. He was only watching how Puck's hand was now holding his hand. Puck breathed heavily, and started speaking again. "Kurt, I don't want to give up. I don't care if this leads to nowhere. All I know is that I love you." He dropped his gaze from Kurt's eyes to their hands. Puck was absorbing the sensation of holding Kurt's soft pale hands. And what's better was Kurt was responding the hold. But then it didn't last long. Kurt's hand slowly escaped from Puck's grip. Kurt was pulling away. He looked at those blue eyes that looked back at his eyes.

"Prove it." Kurt spoke quietly while he was looking down at Puck.

Puck stepped closer, and reached up with his hand. His hand found its way behind Kurt's neck, and he gently pulled him down closer to him. Their noses and foreheads touch, Puck's heart started beating fast, while Kurt's breath was long and deep. They looked at each others eyes, neither blinking nor looking away. Finally, Puck tip-toed and made his lips touch with Kurt's. It was a long and gentle kiss; Puck was waiting, and wishing, for a reply from Kurt. And yes, Kurt did kiss him back. After a few seconds, Puck pulled out from the kiss with a smile and looked at Kurt, who smiled bashfully back. The taller boy pulled Kurt into a hug while he steps up on porch. Kurt laughed a little, but hugged him tightly. After a few seconds of hugging and holding hands, a cough interrupted them.

"Good evening, Noah and Kurt." Rachel smiled at them, and looked down and saw their hands holding. The sight of Rachel looking at their hands holding gave Kurt's blood to rush over his cheeks. In result, he tugged away his hand from Puck's grasp. Puck didn't think of it as something bad. _Besides, he doesn't know Rachel knows._

"Hey." Puck chirped. Suddenly, the door opened and Finn came out from it.

"Hey Rachel." Finn walked to Rachel. "Sorry if she disturbed your moment." He said in a whisper as he was passing by the flushing Kurt and beaming Puck. "Let's go inside, shall we?" Finn offered to everyone.

As they were walking inside, Kurt gave Finn the dagger eyes. "I'm so gonna tell dad about Rachel coming over." Finn closed the door behind him and followed everyone to the living room.

"Well, I'm going to tell him you got a boy over here too." Finn patted Puck's back with a laugh. Kurt cursed the air once again. He didn't know Finn was capable of blackmail.

Finn shared his fried chicken with Puck while Kurt shared his salad with Rachel. After eating, Finn and Rachel proceeded to the living room to watch a movie while Kurt and Puck stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes. There wasn't really much talking, just quick glances with a smile and sneaky touches of the hand.

Just as they were done doing the dishes, they went to follow Rachel and Finn in the living room. They sat on the couch when they found other two was sitting on the floor cuddling into each other's arms. When the movie was almost halfway done, they found themselves as the only two who were awake in the house. They knew this when Finn started snoring and Rachel didn't even try to cover her ears.

Kurt scooted closer to Puck. He tangled his fingers with Puck's and leaned on his shoulders. _Yeah, I can definitely get used to this._ Puck smiled at himself while he turned his focus more on their hands holding, Kurt was tracing a circular pattern on Puck's skin right above the thumb. Puck then glanced at Kurt, who was also staring at him. They caught each others eyes for a moment, and when Puck was about to look back at their hands, Kurt suddenly spoke up.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Song: Chasing Pavements by Adele**_

_**Version used: I used Gabe Bondoc's version of Chasing Pavements. It's a great cover! If you guys want to listen to it, you can search it in YouTube. XD**_


	20. XVIII : The Telling

**_Disclaimer: You guys know that I'm not Ryan, Ian or Brad... Or am I? Hmmm..._**

**_Author's Note: Thanks to glambertgirl again! :) This chapter would (may)be my second to the last chapter, so yeah. Lol! Probably start my next fic next summer, or when I have time. XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A TURN**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18: THE TELLING**

"And then she told me she found another dude named Sam." It was almost 1 in the morning of Puck's greatest night, and he had been on the phone with Kurt since he got home from Finn's. He was lying on his bed, his hand tucked under his head while the other one held the phone. "Hello? You still there?" Nothing could be heard on the other line.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Kurt answered softly. "I'm sorry." He lay down and stared at the lamp beside his bed.

"Naah, I just thought you fell asleep or something." Puck tossed and turned on his bed.

"Not for that." Kurt shook his head as if Puck's in front of him. "For being mad at you. I didn't know you were in that kind of situation."

Puck smiled a little. "I'm sorry too. If I just told you earlier about our plan to tell off Santana, this whole mess wouldn't have happen."

The green-eyed boy smiled at Puck's apology also. "Yes, you should've told me earlier." He joked.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Puck chuckled a little. "Anyway, where were you today?"

"Mercedes figured skipping school would do me some good." Kurt shrugged and then yawned. His eyes started to droop after yawning, but he tried his very best not to sound sleepy. "Speaking of, you do realize we need to explain to everyone about us, right?"

"Right. But first, let's tell our family."

"Is your mom okay with this?" The smaller boy rubbed his eyes to stay awake. But after doing so, he allowed his eyes to close.

"I don't know. Let's find out tomorrow." Puck chuckled a bit when he heard a sound of disapproval from the other line. "After them, let's tell Mercedes, and the other glee club. You okay with that?" He waited for a reply from Kurt, but no one answered. "Hello?" Puck glanced at his wall clock; it was around 1:15am and his eyes were shouting for rest also. Puck smiled a little. "Goodnight Kurt. I love you." He then ended the call.

* * *

Burt, Carole, Puck and Kurt were sitting at the dining room table. Kurt just finished telling them that they would like to start dating each other. Mrs. Hudson, a little bewildered, accepted and was happy for them. But Mr. Hummel had a different reaction. He looked at Puck and his son back and forth, his eyebrow was raised towards them.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked his son, who immediately nodded at his dad. He then again examined Puck with his eyes.

"Burt, Noah's a good kid." Carole assured. "He's the breadwinner of his family."

"Yeah? What do you do?" He looked at Puck who opened his mouth to answer.

"He manages a pool cleaning business." Kurt answered for him. Burt looked at his son, and then back to Puck.

"Breadwinner huh. Where's your father?" The small Hummel opened his mouth to answer, but then Burt raised his hand at his son. "Noah's not mute, right?"

Kurt smiled at him. "No he's not, dad." And then the three of them returned their gaze to Puck.

"My mom decided to kick him out when I was in 6th grade, sir." Puck answered truthfully. "She figured out that he wasn't doing a hell of a job being a dad to me and my sister."

"Where is he now?" Burt asked.

"I honestly don't know. He didn't keep in touch after mom kicked him out." Puck shrugged. Kurt held his hand under the table to comfort him, to which Puck replied with a smile to the boy.

No one dared to speak after, so they just watched as Burt took his coffee mug and sipped. After taking a drink, he then stood up. "Alright, I have to get back to the garage." Puck didn't get the message, but Carole and Kurt smiled triumphantly at Mr. Hummel. Before going out the door, he once again turned to face Puck. "I have a shotgun. Just so you know." He winked and smiled at Puck, then went out.

"What does that mean?" Puck looked after the door confused,

"It means this." Kurt kissed his cheeks, tracing a smile after, and then hugged him.

Carole stood up and hugged them both. "I'm so happy for the both you!" She smiled at the boys. "Well, I better get going." Mrs. Hudson grabbed her coat and keys and then went out.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck while the other boy automatically held Kurt's hips. They placed soft kisses on each other lips. "Ready to meet my mom?" Puck asked as he kissed Kurt's lips again.

Mrs. Puckerman's reaction was no different than Mr. Hummel's reaction. They took a minute or two to process what their sons told them, and took time to interrogate the other boy.

"I have to tell you boys, I'm a little skeptical about this." She said over the living room.

"Mom, don't be." Puck replied. He held her hands to assure her, to which his mom squeezed back.

Finally, Mrs. Puckerman stood up and hugged Kurt. "You be careful with him, okay dear?" Kurt laughed a little, but nodded. "And you." She pointed at her son, and then hugged him. "Be nice to Kurt. I sense he's going to be a good influence on you."

"Yes mom." Puck answered with a smile.

"But don't tell Hannah yet, okay? She's only four, and I don't want her asking too many questions again." Mrs. Puckerman laughed as she left them. The two boys watched her as she left, and then scooted closer on the sofa. Puck turned on the television and placed his arm over Kurt's shoulder. Meanwhile, Kurt was busy texting on his phone. After doing so, he tapped Puck's legs.

"Let's go." Kurt stood up and held a hand at Puck.

"What? Where?"

"Mercedes texted me to meet with her at the mall." Kurt extended his arm further to Puck. Though the boy grunted out of disapproval, he took the hand and tangled his fingers with Kurt's.

* * *

During the car ride to the mall, Puck and Kurt decided to tell their families and fellow glee club members only. They figured going out in public will not do some good to them. After parking and going inside the mall, they started searching for Mercedes around on the second floor. When they found her, Mercedes immediately snapped at Puck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Puck rocked back and forth on his feet, his hands on his pockets.

"He gave me a ride." Kurt patted Mercedes' arm and linked it with his. "And he's with me."

"Well, then you can go now." Mercedes retorted, and then started to turn around. But then, Kurt stopped her from walking away.

"No Mercedes." He laughed. "I mean, he's **with** me." He smiled at his best friend.

It took a moment for Mercedes to realize what Kurt meant. When she got it, her jaws suddenly dropped with her arm that was linked with Kurt's. "Oh hell to the no!" She yelled a little, causing a little stir from people around them.

She looked around, took Kurt and Puck's hand and dragged them towards an empty table. "You mean you two are… are… together?" Mercedes was leaning in towards the table across the two nodding boys. Mercedes was even more taken aback. "How did this happen?" Kurt looked at Puck, and then back at Mercedes to tell her what happened last night.

"… And then we spent the rest of the night talking on the phone." Kurt smiled at his best friend.

"Uh-huh. Puck, can you help me buy some drinks?" She stood up and gestured at Puck to go with her. The boy, who just sat quiet for the past thirty minutes, looked at her, then at Kurt.

The pale boy shook his head and sighed. But then, he gave in and gave a soft push on Puck's shoulders to stand up. "Go with her."

Puck and Mercedes walked towards a small fruit shake stall and waited in line. "Puck, are you serious with Kurt?"

"Do you think I kissed him last night just for fun?" Mercedes gave him a well-you're-sort-of-a-jerk look. Puck sighed. "Yes, I am serious with him."

"And you're not worried about your reputation?" Puck shook his head. "Not a little bit?" The boy just smiled and shook his head once again.

She turned around to place an order. "Well, whatever makes Kurt happy, I'm happy." After getting their orders, Mercedes once again talked to Puck while walking towards their table. "But look, if you ever hurt Kurt again, there will be no mercy." Mercedes smiled at him.

* * *

_**Make me happy and review please. :D**_


	21. XIX : They're Back

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

_**Author's Note: Ack! Sorry for a late update, our second term just started this week and I find quite hard to find time for leisure and stuff. Anyway, this will serve as my last chapter for this fic. Well, second to the last since I'm planning to make an epilogue. :D But since the first week (and I'm expecting the upcoming weeks) of school was hell, the epilogue might take time. But hey, I promise, it would be a gooooooood epilogue. XD**_

_**Thanks for glambertgirl for editing! XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A TURN

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 19: THEY'RE BACK**

The rest of the weekend was a blast for the two boys. Puck spent every possible minute going to Kurt's house and spending time with him. Even though Finn came back from the Hudson's house, they didn't mind his company. Besides, Mr. Hummel was a lot happier when Finn was with them. Eventually, Finn grew tired of babysitting them.

"I think I'm going to take the bus today." Finn announced during breakfast. Kurt was still in his room, probably fixing his hair and clothes.

"Why? You can hitch a ride with Kurt." Burt answered.

"Puck's picking him up."

"Then you can ride with them." Burt smiled at his idea. But then Carole slapped his arm.

"Burt, you know you can't always have Finn around when Puck and Kurt are together." Carole's forehead was scrunched up towards Burt.

"Oh alright." Mr. Hummel gobbled up a piece of pancake as they heard Kurt clambered up the stairs from his room. His hair was motionless and his clothes were sharp as ever. He opened the fridge and explored the insides. Finn's spoon clanged the bowl, signaling he was finish with his cereal.

"Bye mom!" Finn stood up and kissed his mom on her cheeks. "See you later in school, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled at him while he grabbed an apple in the fridge. After closing the fridge's door, a honk was audible coming from outside. Kurt peeked out the window and saw Puck waved at Finn as the taller boy went to a bus stop. Kurt meanwhile started rushing towards the door. "Be back after glee!" Burt shouted as he watched his son run towards the car.

* * *

Puck's drive was not that long. In less than ten minutes, they were at the school's parking lot already. Both boys climbed out of the car, and walked to their lockers. The day went by as normal as possible for both boys and the glee club. Though there were a lot of glances, excuses for their hands to touch, and quick pecks, there would always be a cough from a gleek if there's too much PDA.

The glee club members were at their usual spot in the cafeteria, when suddenly Rachel marched up at them. "Emergency meeting in the choir room! ASAP!" She then turned around and marched out of the venue.

"Now what!" Artie groaned as Tina pulled him away from the table, disabling him from grabbing another bite of his pizza. All of the glee club members followed after Tina.

As they all entered the choir room, they found Rachel standing beside the piano, right in front of her was Finn's laptop. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were together. Obviously, something on the laptop was bothering her, enough to hold this emergency meeting. Quinn walked behind Rachel to peek at the laptop.

"Why are you on Jewfro's page?" She asked, and then worried started to fill her eyes.

"Jacob knows about Puck and Kurt." Rachel turned around to face the others.

"And he blogged about it." Quinn finished Rachel's sentence as she was reading the post. Artie's gasp was clear for everyone to hear, while the others' faces were painted with worried. Puck and Kurt looked at each other. Puck saw Kurt's eyes with anxiety and concern, so he held the hand of the smaller boy and squeezed.

"He's so going to get it." Santana stood up, with Matt and Mike behind her. They started walking towards the door, but then they stopped as Finn entered. He entered the room while wiping his face. Cherry and grape slushies were dripping from his hair to his shirt.

"Karofsky and Azimio are back." He announced.

"That's it, I'm skipping school." Artie snapped to all of them. He started wheeling himself towards the door.

"Hold on!" Puck stood up and stopped the wheeling Artie. "Karofsky and Azimio are computer illiterates; they wouldn't find Jacob's blog interesting unless someone will read it to them." After saying this, he felt a whiff of calmness over the room. The others grabbed a chair, leaving Puck the only one standing.

"Rachel, find Jacob and try to bribe him." Rachel nodded and went to wipe Finn's face. "Santana, try to scare off Jacob." Santana smiled deviously at his acknowledgement. Puck picked up Finn's laptop and gave it to Artie. "You're an honorary member of the computer club, right?" Artie nodded while he accepted the laptop. "Try hacking Jacob's site and delete the post. Or better yet, just hack it forever." He smiled at the other glee club members. "Now all of us would try our best to keep an eye over the two goons, keeping them away from a computer, okay?"

A resounding agreement echoed inside the room. After settling a few more problems, the emergency meeting was over. Everyone started to stride towards their next class. Kurt and Puck were the last people left in the room.

Puck hugged Kurt from behind and kissed him. "Hey."

Kurt turned around and hugged him back. "Isn't this a little dangerous now that Karofsky and Azimio are back?"

"It is." Puck replied with a wily smile, but then placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. He let go of the hug and swung his bag on his shoulders. "See you at rehearsal." He kissed Kurt once again and left.

* * *

Puck's plan was working. Rachel and Finn were about to find out what the real price of Jacob was, while Santana was doing a good job scaring him. Though hacking Jacob's site seems like an impossible job. "It's protected with a bunch of firewalls and passwords." Artie explained it to group before the rehearsals. "I guess I can crack into it with just a single alphanumeric password. But having no clue, this might take up for weeks."

"I can handle that." Santana volunteered. She grinned at the idea of cornering Jacob to make him jizz on his pants.

"Take a seat everyone!" Mr. Schue, followed by Brad, entered the choir room and placed the music sheets on the piano. The students sat in their usual seats.

"Where's Puck? He's supposed to sing a song today." Mr. Schue asked the students.

"What?" Finn looked around the room, concerned and confusion was dawning to paint on his face. "I walked with Puck when I came here."

"And where's Kurt?" Mercedes alarmed the others.

* * *

Puck did walk with Finn on the way to the choir room. In fact, he stayed there listening about Santana's conniving plan to crack Jacob. But as he surveyed the room, he found out that Mercedes walked in alone. _Something's wrong_. He walked out the door and down to the empty hallway. _Kurt's last class was around here. He can't be late_. He peered inside every empty classroom to check if Kurt's there, but all he got was, well, an empty classroom. He was about to return to the choir room when suddenly he took a double take on one of the classrooms. It was the same room where he and Mercedes talked when Kurt went missing. It was the same room where Mercedes saw Karofsky, followed by a couple of football players, dragging Kurt who was literally blue. Puck had to double take on that room, to check if he's not imagining things. But as soon as he realized he's not imagining it, he started sprinting towards the parking lot. _Not again_.

Two towering figures wearing a football jacket was walking towards Kurt. "What's up, Hummel?" Karofsky's intimidating smile was on his face, along with Azimio's stupid smirk.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt's chin was up; there were no signs of backing out coming from the ex-kicker.

"There you are!" Puck panted behind the two football players. "Let's go, everybody's waiting." He motioned to Kurt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Azimio pushed Kurt when he took a step towards Puck. Meanwhile Karofsky turned his focus on Puck.

"I've been waiting for you too, Puckerman."

"I must say Karofsky, your dentist did a hell of a job on your teeth." As those words escaped Puck's lips, Karofsky grabbed a handful of the boy's t-shirt and raised his fist.

"You're going to pay for this." He punched Puck once, and then twice. When he was about to go for a third punch…

"All right, Karofsky! We get your point!" Kurt screamed. Azimio was pinning him against a car, preventing him to aid Puck.

"You know what, I would not be surprised if you two start dating each other." Karofsky mocked. He dragged the injured Puck towards the dumpster and threw him inside of it. The boy landed on his back and coughed a little. He opened his eyes and saw Karofsky still looking down at him. "Expect a lot of that from now on, Puckerman." Suddenly, Kurt was also thrown in the dumpster, landing squarely on Puck. The two boys didn't move until they heard Karofsky and Azimio walk away.

Puck coughed a bit while Kurt turned around to face him. He held Puck's face; a black swollen spot was forming on his left cheekbone. "You okay?" Kurt kissed the spot and examined it once again.

"Better than okay." Puck smiled at him. But Kurt didn't reply with his smile. Instead, he dug his face on Puck's chest and wrapped his arms around the injured boy.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Kurt mumbled. "It's just that, we'll get beaten up every day."

"We're not getting beaten up everyday… Only me." Kurt punched him on his arms as Puck chuckled.

"That is not funny."

The other boy still chuckled a bit then turned serious. "Kurt, I'm not gonna let those two touch you. And I'm not gonna let them ruin what we have here." He reached for Kurt's chin to look up to him. "Besides, Karofsky said he wouldn't be surprised if we're dating." Kurt smiled half-heartedly at him, but returned to dug his face at Puck's chest. Something was still bothering him. Puck sighed and hugged him tight. His eyes closed, and he was trying to memorize the smell of Kurt's hair. Puck spoke up once again. "I'm not gonna give up." Then silence dawned to the two boys. No sound can be heard, only their breathing. Finally, someone moved. It was Kurt; he cupped Puck's face once again and kissed him deeply and long.

As their lips parted ways, Kurt replied to Puck. "You're not going to give up? Even if this happens every single time?"

"As long as I get tossed in the dumpster with you, I'm never gonna give up." Puck smiled as he leaned forward to kissed the boy.

* * *

After a quick clean up, the two boys went to the choir room together, holding each other's hands. Even though there were still some students in the school, they don't mind. Besides, it's a matter of time before someone would stumble to Jacob's page and find out his new headline.

"Remind me to say thank you to Jacob for letting everyone know about us." Kurt joked.

Mr. Schue wanted Puck to go to the clinic to get some ice for his cheekbone. But Puck refused to go, unless he sings his piece. The Spanish teacher gave up. "Alright, alright. Everyone take five." Puck went to the band and whispered something. The music started resonating in the room as Puck walked in front of the whole glee club.

_What you got if you ain't got love?_

_The kind that you just wanna give away_

_It's okay to open up_

_Go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_You wanna shut the world out_

_And just be left alone_

_But don't run out on your faith_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_And when you figure out_

_Love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small_

Puck locked his gazed at the smaller boy. The two was smiling at each other; their eyes were shining with happiness and affection. Indeed, everything else seems so small when Puck fell in love with Kurt. He didn't care much of his reputation now. He didn't care about what people think of him. _Love is all that matters. Kurt is all that matters._

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_And then you figure out_

_Love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Oh, it sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small_

As the last note got away from the band, Finn, Rachel, and the rest of the glee club started clapping and cheering. "That was, by far, the best performance I have seen and heard out of this assignment!" The teacher cheered. Kurt skipped and hugged Puck to congratulate on his performance, while the boy thanked Kurt with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**_Song: So Small by Carrie Underwood. But I used Boyce Avenue's arrangement. :D_**

**_I would like to take this time to say THANK YOU! XD_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC!_**

**_THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IT!_**

******_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! XD_**

**_ ... Now, aren't you guys excited for Season 2? : 'Cause I am! XD Lol!_**

**_~Bir00~_**


End file.
